


Crescendo

by 2k13muke (bakingvideos)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Luke plays guitar and piano, M/M, Michael is a super shy kid who plays the ukulele, Michael is fascinated by Luke, Music major!Muke, No smut because they're not really ready for it in their relationship, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, also in this au luke is a sophomore and is 19 and michael is a freshmen and is 18, and michael is so obsessed w him, he has a band but his dad doesn't approve, luke is just tryin to make his way in the world, lukes kind of a mystery at times tbh, the pining is unREAL guys im not kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/2k13muke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which michael is a shy ukulele player attending a new school and luke is quite a mystery but is just trying to be accepted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "looks like you're stuck with me this entire semester"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new fic!! that im super super super excited to get started i am so proud of this plot and i love it so much so it would mean a lot to me if you read it and left me some feedback in the comments or on my tumblr @ malumbros.tumblr.com thank you!! xx  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> also please be aware that this fic will have sporadic updates but it WILL UPDATE... there's isn't a set time i update, it may be like twice in one week or it may be once a month.. who knows! i'm not trying to stress myself out with this, but it is GOING to be finished i promise! i love this story so much and im not going to abandon it, so it you like it, STICK AROUND. if you want an update and i havent updated in awhile, bug me on tumblr that'll probably get me going hahaha <3 anyways, enjoy! please leave comments it really makes me so happy to read ur guy's input

 

Michael was up unusually early, but that’s because he was excited. He wanted to get a head start and look around campus before heading to his first class.

This was his first day at his dream school. It was California’s best music school, if not one of the best music schools in the country. Michael still isn’t sure how or why they let him in, but he’s not going to worry about that anymore. He’s in, and he’s so desperate to do well here.

All Michael has ever wanted was to be a musician. Even as a young boy, Michael was always wielding some sort of musical instrument—even if it was just his mom’s pots and pans. In his later years of elementary school, he started playing the ukulele. His mom had purchased his first one from a garage sale on their street. He quickly learned how to play it and the rest is history. He hasn’t went back since. Of course, Michael can play other instruments too, but there’s just something about the ukulele that he loves. It’s so beautiful and happy sounding.

After waking up an hour earlier than he needed to be, Michael headed over to his dresser to pick out something to wear. Deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans and an old Metallica t-shirt, he quickly gets dressed. After slipping on his combat boots, he looks at himself in his mirror above his dresser. His bright red hair, something he did on a whim over the summer break, was sticking up everywhere. Michael chuckled at the sight of it as he ran his fingers through his hair to try and contain it. Eventually he decides on a hat to hide his unruly bedhead.

He grabs his ukulele backpack case and places some pencils and a small notebook in the front pocket of it. Hoping that’s enough for his classes today. He had some interesting classes for his first semester, but there was one in particular that both scared him and excited him. It was Intro to Songwriting.

Michael had written a few songs before, but none that were any good—or at least, any he thought were good. He never let anyone hear them or read them.

After checking to make sure he had everything he needed to keep with him, like his student ID to get back into the dorm and his wallet, he headed out of his small dorm and shut the door behind him. He checked the door knob to make sure it was locked and he was on his way.

The dorm hall was quite crowded and loud as people were beginning their first day of school here. Everyone was talking and getting to know each other in his hall. He lived in a co-ed dorm, so it was girls and boys in his hall. It was completely different than high school, but he liked the independence.

Michael’s main goal for his first year of college was to finally get over his shyness and make friends. All throughout high school, he had been the shy kid that didn’t really talk to anyone. Being in social situations made him nervous. He only felt right when he was in his music class, strumming away at his ukulele.

He wanted that to change. He wanted nothing more than to make a few friends in his classes, even if it was just one.

Michael opened the front door of his dormitory and headed outside. The California heat was much different than what he was used to, but he loved it. It was so beautiful in California. The beaches, the cities, everything about this state made him feel excited about living here for the next four years.

With his phone in hand, he pulled a map of his campus up. He was determined to find his class and get into it on time. He saw that he was pretty close to where his class was and he realized that he was almost thirty minutes early.

He looked around his beautiful campus and noticed that there was a lot of people near the quad outside of the student center. There was a big banner up that said, “Welcome Week.” He could hear music being played and people singing along.

He made his way over to the quad and noticed there were booths set up all along the grass, with people crowded around each one. He saw some interesting clubs—anime club, sports clubs, and different fraternities. He walked by each one, nothing in particular really catching him or interesting him.

The bustling of the quad made Michael a little nervous, so he decided it was time to head to his first class, which happened to be Songwriting. He wanted to be a little early so he could get a good seat.

He headed out of the quad and down the pathway that led him to the building right across from the quad. This was where his class was. The building was small and brick. It seemed very old, which didn’t surprise Michael because this campus has been around for ages.

After going into the building, he scanned the hallways for the class room that he needed to be in. After finding it, he headed in. He noticed that there wasn’t many people in yet, but he went and sat down anyway. The room had rows of tables, with two chairs at each table. He sat in the second row in a table by himself.

He placed his ukulele backpack onto the table and got out his notebook and pencil.

After mindlessly scrolling on his phone for a few minutes, he noticed that more and more people were starting to come into the room. Almost every seat was filled up except the one next to him. Typical.

“Hello class! This is Intro to Songwriting, so if you’re in the wrong room, you can quickly leave now and no one will judge!” An old man says as he walks into the room, must be the teacher. “I’m your professor for this class. You can call me Dr. Wright or professor… I don’t really care.” He says with a small smile as he scans the room.

The man begins to write his name on the board in huge capital letters. Michael feels like he’s in high school again. It feels exactly the same, which isn’t a bad thing. He likes the familiarity.

“Now, I’m going to take attendance. I only have to do this for two weeks by university rules… After that, I don’t give a shit if you come to my class. That’s your responsibility.” Professor Wright says, his back still turned, still writing things on the board. His statement causing some people in the class to chuckle.

Professor Wright turned around and grabbed some papers off his podium, which was situated in the front of the class.

He started calling off people’s names one-by-one, the people chiming in with a here when they’re called on. “Michael Clifford?” Professor Wright says monotonously. “Here.” Michael says quietly as he raises his hand.

Professor Wright nods his head and continues on, “Hemmings? Luke Hemmings?” He says as he scans the room. Everyone in the class starts whispering. Michael looks around doesn’t hear anyone say here.

“Good ‘ol Hemmings, can’t even show up to class on the first day.” Professor Wright chuckles as he writes something on his sheet.

As if on cue, the door opens. Everyone in the class turns to look. In came a very tall, blonde boy with a guitar case on his back. The boy takes his sunglasses off and hangs them off his shirt.

“Ah, would you look at that. Hemmings, you’re actually here!” Professor Wright says, sarcasm lacing his tone.

“Yup. I made it.” The boy, Hemmings, says. Shooting Professor Wright and equally sarcastic smile.

Luke stands at the front of class for a moment, looking around the room for the last seat in the class. Of course, that seat was beside me.

Luke makes his way towards me, a slight grin on his face. He takes off his guitar case and leans it up again the wall beside him and slides into the seat.

Michael stares at him for a moment, he’s actually so beautiful. His sandy blonde hair is a mess atop his head, clearly signifying that Luke literally just rolled out of bed. He was wearing all black, with a plaid button up thrown over the top. Luke looked so focused as he scrolled through his phone next to Michael.

Too bad he seems like an asshole, Michael thought to himself.

“Staring problem?” Luke says quietly without even looking up from his phone.

“N-no, I’m sorry.” Michael says as he peers down quickly.

“S’fine. What’s your name?” Luke says, still not even bothering to look Michael’s way.

Michael looks back at Luke, “Uh, Michael.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Luke. But you probably already know that, considering my scene.” Luke says, chuckling slightly.

Michael smiles slightly at Luke, who’s still scrolling on his phone. Professor Wright, mindlessly calling attendance in the background.

“Ukulele, huh?” Luke says, finally looking up from his phone. His blue eyes meets Michael’s as he nods towards Michael’s uke backpack laying on the desk.

“Yeah. That’s me. You play?” Michael chuckles.

“Nope. Interesting choice of musical instrument, though. I play guitar and piano.” Luke says, the last part sounding kind of bitter.

“Don’t like the piano?” Michael says, assuming it from his tone.

“Not necessarily. Just annoyed with it is all. Prefer the guitar.” Luke quips.

Michael nods and turns his attention back to Professor Wright. His mind is elsewhere though, he can’t stop thinking about the mysterious blonde boy next to him. This is going to be an interesting class.

“Alright class, now to talk about the project for this semester. As per the syllabus, you are to do a group project that’s to be done all semester long.” Professor Wright says, reading directly from what Michael assumes to be the syllabus in front of him.

“As for the groups well, that’s why there are only two seats at each table. The project is a duet. Your partner is whoever you decided to sit next to today.” The professor says. Everyone in the class looks around, some people clearly happy about this, because they sat beside their friends.

Michael looks over towards Luke, who literally seems like he isn’t listening. He doesn’t even seem like he cares to be here.

“Your project is to take what we learn in this class and apply it to practical use. You’re going to write and compose a song with your partner and preform it in front of the class at the end of the semester.” Professor Wright states.

Michael heart drops a little, he’s very nervous about the whole preforming part. He’s never showed anyone his work, besides his family and some people from his music class back in high school. These kids are actual musicians, most of them have been their whole lives. It’s very intimidating.

Luke looks at Michael and smirks, “Looks like you’re stuck with me this entire semester. This’ll be fun.”

Michael nods, not really sure what Luke means by that.

“We’ll make the most bomb ass song this class has ever heard.” Luke says winking at Michael.

Michael laughs, but inside he feels like his heart is going to explode.

Luke Hemmings is going to simultaneously ruin his life and make it better, and he’s not sure which one terrifies him more.


	2. "go away"

After a long day of classes, Michael heads back to his dorm. He’s decided that he likes it here on campus, everything seems more lively and interesting than it was when he was back home. After exiting the building he was in, Michael pops in his headphones and turns on some music.

He walks at a leisurely pace back to his dorm, enjoying the heat of the afternoon. The mysterious blonde boy being the only thing that’s on his mind.

Michael can’t stop thinking about him, the way his blue eyes stared back at him as he talked to him during class, or the way his snarky grins created beautiful dimples in his cheeks. Or maybe it was the cute beard that had hints of ginger in it. Michael has no idea why Luke won’t leave his mind.

How could someone you’ve barely met be so enticing to you? Michael tries to shake Luke from his thoughts as he enters the dormitory. Luke seems like nothing but trouble anyways. He’ll already be spending enough time as it is with the tall blonde, seeing as how they’re going to have to write an entire fucking song together.

Michael slides his ID card through the lock of his dormitory. He hears the click and opens the huge glass door that leads into the lobby. He makes his way up to the second floor of the building and finds his room.

After he’s inside his room, he places his things beside his couch, carefully leaning his ukulele case against the side of it. He sits down on the couch and finds the remote for his TV, turning it on to some music videos on MTV.

He decides he should probably call his mom. He hasn’t really spoke to her since he’s moved down to California. He misses her, and her food.

He dials her number and places his phone up to his ear, listening to the other line. She picks up quickly, “Mikey! Baby bear, I’ve missed you so much.” She practically cheers from the other end of the line. Michael chuckles, “Hey mom. I’ve missed you too. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Let’s talk about you, how was the big first day? Did you enjoy it? Is it everything you had dreamed of?” She asked quickly, clearly excited to hear what he had to say about the school he was attending.

“It’s perfect, mom. Everyone here plays music, I feel like I’m going to fit right in. I love all my classes and my professors seem great.” Michael enthuses.

Karen practically squeals when she hears how happy he sounds, “Did you make any friend’s yet, Hun?”

“Uhh… not really. I did meet this one interesting boy in my songwriting class. He’s also going to be my partner all semester. Not sure how I feel about that.” Michael sighs, telling his mother about the boy that won’t leave his mind.  

“Is he cute?” Michael’s mother says with a curious tone. How could Michael have guessed she would ask that? Michael’s mom knew he had liked boys for a couple years now. He told her on a whim while in the car heading to the grocery store. She had to pull over because they both started crying, but not in a bad way. Michael’s mom was just so happy that he finally told her. Michael merely cried because his mother accepted him for who he was. It was all very dramatic, but it’s a special moment that Michael holds dear to his heart.

Michael laughs nervously before answering, “He’s, uhhh… Yeah, he’s quite cute.” Michael sighs and looks down at his lap. “Ooooh!! You better let me know how that ends up, Mikey. I want to know all the details.” His mother says excitedly.

Michael feels his cheeks get hot, “Mom, you’re so embarrassing.” Michael hears his mother laugh on the other end.

Someone begins knocking on Michael’s door, “Mom, I gotta go. Someone’s here. I don’t know who it is. I’ll call you back another time, okay? I love you.”

“Okay baby bear. Speak soon. Love you.” Karen says lovingly before hanging up the phone. Michael slips his phone into his back pocket. The person knocks again, a little more loudly.

“Hold on!” Michael calls out before going to his door. He opens it, and there stands a short, purple haired girl staring back at him. “H-how can I help you?” Michael says awkwardly as he sees the girl.

“Hey, I’m Eleanor. Or just Elle. Nice to meet you. I live in the dorm just across the hall.” She says in a very energetic tone, as she points to the door behind her. “I just wanted to meet my neighbor.”

“Oh uh, hey. I’m Michael.” Michael says awkwardly as he extends his hand to shake hers. Michael practically towers over her.

“Nice hair, can I come in?” She says as she takes his hand into hers. “Uhm, okay?” Michael says, slightly confused. This is all very awkward for Michael and it makes him nervous.  

The purple haired girl trails into his dorm and looks around before plopping down onto Michael’s red futon couch. “Your dorm is just like mine, but backwards!” She exclaims as he closes the door and makes his way towards the couch.

He sits down next to her and just stares at her. She peeks her head over the side of his couch to see his uke leaned up against it. “Oh my God, do you play ukulele? That’s so rad!” She blurts out.

Michael nods as she picks his uke case up and takes out his uke. “I’ve always wanted to learn, but I’m not much of an instrument inclined person. I just sing.” Eleanor begins strumming on the uke very badly. Her face scrunches up and she laughs at the sound.

Michael cringes while he watches her attempt to play the small instrument. Although, it didn’t look as small when she held it. “Here, let me show you.” Michael says taking the uke from her hands.

Michael began playing some chords and strumming softly on the uke. **[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oV2yqU-3uU)** The sound that came out of it felt happy and airy. Eleanor’s eyes widened and she smiled, “Whoa! That’s so beautiful. I love it, Michael.” The purple haired girl gushed after Michael was done.

Michael flushed and smiled a little, “It’s Elvis.”

“It’s so beautiful!” Eleanor beamed. “Thanks. It’s one of the first songs I learned. It’s my mom’s favorite song.” Michael said has he laid his uke on the table next to him.

Eleanor peered at her phone, “Oh my gosh, it’s almost time for the party! Are you coming?”

“What party?” Michael says nervously. “Oh I forgot, you’re a freshmen! You don’t know. So the huge frat on campus hosts a welcome back party every year. Like everyone’s invited basically. It’s a huge deal on campus.” Eleanor exclaims.

“You must come with me, it’ll be fun!” She says excitedly with a huge smile on her face. Michael feels extremely nervous about this but decides that it would be a great way to meet new people and actually be a teenager for once.

“Okay, why not?” Michael shrugs. “Okay, awesome! It starts in like, an hour… I’ll be back over here when I’m ready. See you then, Michael!” Eleanor says as she jumps up from his couch.

Michael wonders if she’s always this fully of energy. Eleanor leaves his dorm and shuts the door behind her. Michael looks down at his attire and decides that he might as well try to look like he was going to a party.

He goes over to his dresser and digs through the clothes that his mother helped him neatly fold and put away. That won’t last long, he thinks to himself as he messes up all the clothes. After a while, he decides on his white and red Weezer shirt and a jean jacket. He quickly gets changed.

He takes off his snapback and runs a comb through his hair. Afterwards, he uses his hand to fluff it up so it actually looks decent.

He decides he might as well eat something before going to the party, so he pops a hot pocket into the microwave and eats it quickly once it’s done.

As soon as he’s done eating, Eleanor knocks on the door. He quickly goes to the door and opens to see Eleanor smiling proudly at him, “You clean up well, Michael.” Eleanor is sporting high-waisted shorts and a small black crop top. Her wavy hair is up in a high ponytail and she has various chokers and necklaces adorning her neck.

“You look pretty awesome yourself.” Michael smiles back. Eleanor giggles as she takes him by the hand and rushes down the dorm hallways. Michael can barely keep up with her pace. How can someone so tiny be so fast?

It doesn’t take long for Michael and her to reach the huge frat house. It’s near the dorms they’re in and it’s definitely hosting a party. Michael can hear the music blaring from the large house and he sees tons of people heading into the already crowded house.

Eleanor and Michael walk into the house and it’s packed with people everywhere, all of them holding solo cups. He instantly felt extremely nervous being around this many people. He needed whatever it was that everyone was drinking.

Michael has had alcohol before at family events. He and his cousins used to sneak some of the adult’s vodka into his room and drink it while the adults weren’t paying attention. It helps him calm down in social situations that make him extremely anxious.

As if Eleanor reads his mind, she turns to him and says, “Let’s go get something to drink!” Michael nods and she takes him into the kitchen, getting them two cups and pouring some red liquid into their solo cups. Michael smells it before taking a drink of it, the alcohol burning his tongue and throat as it goes down.

Eleanor takes a drink and scrunches up her nose at the alcohol. Michael laughs at her expression, “It’s not very good is it?” Eleanor laughs and nods.

“It never is at these parties. I’m more of a mixed drink girl myself. Y’know the stuff that doesn’t actually taste like alcohol.” Eleanor says before she takes another drink from her solo cup.

Michael smiles and places the cup between his lips, sipping the red liquid slowly. He hasn’t drank in a while so he’s not really sure how it’ll affect him. He doesn’t want to be throwing up everywhere later.

As the night continues, Eleanor and Michael still haven’t left the kitchen. She’s told him her whole life story basically, but Michael doesn’t mind. He’d like to think he’s a good listener, and he’s glad someone is paying attention to him.

Eleanor stops while they make their way into the living room full of people. She sees a group of girls near the edge of the stairs and runs to them shouting something that Michael doesn’t quite catch. He chases after her and stands near her as she chats to the girls.

Michael feels slightly awkward as he stands there, not really talking to anyone. Also, he really has to pee, so that’s making things even more awkward. He waits until their conversations die town before turning to Eleanor, “Hey, I have to use the bathroom, do you know where it is?”

“Yeah, it’s upstairs. First door on the right.” Eleanor beams, pointing up the stairs they were standing by. “Thanks.” Michael says as he makes his way up the stairs.

Once he’s upstairs, he peers down the long hallway of the frat house. This must be where everyone sleeps. He can hear people talking in the hallway, hushed whispers and other things he’d rather forget.

Once he reaches the bathroom, he goes right in, not really thinking much about if anyone was in there or not. Once he’s in the bathroom, he hears someone sniffling from inside the bathtub, but the curtain was closed so he couldn’t see who was there.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone was in here.” Michael stutters awkwardly. “Hey, uh? Are you okay?”

“Go away.” He hears a muffled voice say, obviously still crying. Michael went to the bathtub and opened the shower curtain slowly to reveal the blonde boy with his knees to his chest and tears pooling in his eyes. Michael’s eyes widen once he realized who it is.

_“Luke?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo whats gonna happen next :) thanks for reading!!! pls leave some feedback on here or @ my tumblr: malumbros.tumblr.com thanks babes xx


	3. "whoops... sorry, i'm a little drunk"

 Michael blinked rapidly, he couldn’t believe his eyes. There sat Luke, the sarcastic boy from his songwriting class, lying in a tub crying his eyes out. Scattered all around him were several beer bottles and a lighter. Michael wondered how long Luke had been up here, alone.

Luke looks up at Michael, tears toll down his face. Luke’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glossy and bloodshot. “Michael? W-what are you doing in here?” Luke slurred as he quickly wiped his cheeks where the tears had streamed down his face.

Luke was clearly very drunk and vulnerable, Michael felt like shit because he walked in him like this. He couldn’t just leave him here like this though, he had to make him feel better. After all, this is the boy that can’t seem to escape Michael’s mind no matter how he tries.

“I was just using the bathroom. I didn’t know anyone was in here, I’m sorry. A-are..” Michael sighed before continuing, his heart was pounding at the sight of the boy in the tub.

Michael cleared his throat, “Are you okay?” Michael kneeled down beside the tub that Luke was curled up in. Michael stared at the disheveled boy in the tub for a while before he decided to respond.

“I’m…fine.” The blonde boy said hesitantly. Michael let out a low chuckle, “You’re clearly not fine, Luke. You were just bawling your eyes out. You can tell me, if you want… I’ll listen.”

Luke shook his head and buried his face into his knees. He wrapped his arms around his legs and completely closed himself off. Luke began softly sobbing into his knees once again, “You wouldn’t understand, you’re just like everyone else.”

“You barely know me, Luke. How could you make that assumption?” Michael said as he hesitantly placed his hand on Luke’s back, rubbing softly.

Luke sighed, still visibly crying. Michael removed his hand from Luke’s back and sat down, leaning his back up again the bathroom wall. “C’mon, Luke. Please, you need to let something out, clearly.” Michael said as he stared at the blonde boy.

Luke looked up at Michael, his face even more red than it was before. “I’m just tired of trying to live up to everyone’s expectations.”

“Then don’t. Be yourself. Do what you want to do.” Michael says quietly as he stares at the blonde boy. Luke’s piercing blue eyes meeting Michael’s green ones. Luke’s lips twitched at the ends and he let out a low chuckle, “Yeah, easier said than done.”

Michael shook his head and sighed, “Who’s pressuring you, Luke? You shouldn’t let whoever this is make you feel this way.”

Tears pooled up in Luke’s eyes, some spilling over instantly. “’Luke, you’re a prodigy son. You have to play the piano just like your father. You need to fill in your fathers footsteps. All your dreams, they don’t matter.’” Luke says in a mocking tone, clearly mimicking something someone had said to him.

Luke continues in the same mocking tone, “’Your dreams of being in a band are a pipe dream, Luke. You won’t end up anywhere. You’ll be working some minimum wage job. It’s useless.’”

Michael sighs shaking his head, “Bullshit. That’s bullshit, Luke and you know it.” That’s when it hits Michael, he realizes who Luke is talking about. Michael remembers vaguely seeing the name of the school’s president on the website. Hemmings. Andy Hemmings. Luke’s dad is the president of this school.

Michael’s eyes widen in realization, “Oh my God, your dad is… the guy who built this school? The world famous pianist?” Luke shoots Michael a sarcastic grin, “Yep.”

Michael had knew about the president of this school, he remembers hearing the stories about how he traveled the world and went to various competitions around the world, earning all kinds of prizes. He was basically seen as the world’s greatest pianist, until he stopped to run this school.

“I-Is that what they’re pressuring you to do, to be like him?” Michael asks, but he already knows the answer.

Luke nods, tears escaping his eyes once again. Michael so desperately wishes he could hug the tall boy and wipe his tears away. Michael feels hallow and empty as Luke cries.

“That’s so…shitty, Luke. You can’t let them get to you. You’re your own person, you’re not your dad.” Michael says as he stares into the blonde boy’s blue eyes.

Luke shrugs and stares off into the distance, zoning out. This conversation clearly going nowhere.

 Michael couldn’t tell how much the boy had to drink, but he knew it was a lot. Michael wondered if this was the first time Luke had done this. He pushes those thoughts into the back of his mind.

“Luke, no offense, but you look like shit.” Michael said chuckling, slightly changing the subject. His only goal now was to make Luke feel better and get him home safely. He didn’t even know where the blonde boy lived, but he wanted to make sure he was okay before he left this party.

Luke laughs a little, but doesn’t respond. Michael stares up at him for a while before asking him, “Luke, you need to go home. You can’t stay in this tub all night. Where do you live? I’ll walk you home.”

“I live here actually, my room is just down the hall.” Luke says plainly, still not making eye contact with Michael.

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that. Can I help you up? Can you walk?” Michael says as he stands up beside the tub. He extends his arm out to help Luke. Luke nods as he grabs onto Michael’s forearm. Michael hoists him up but Luke stumbles trying to get out of the bathtub, tripping into Michael. Michael quickly catches him.

“Whoops… Sorry, I’m a little drunk.” Luke says, as if Michael didn’t already know. “No problem. Can you walk or shall I carry you?” Michael chuckles as he keeps a tight grip around Luke’s waist, not wanting him to fall again.

“I-I don’t know. I think I can walk, just hold onto me.” Luke says softly. Michael lets go of him and snakes his hand around Luke’s waist, allowing Luke to hold onto him while he walks him to his room down the hall.

Luke points to his room, the bustling sound of the party still erupted from downstairs. Michael brings him into the room and sits him down on his large bed. Luke’s room was giant, bigger than Michael’s entire dorm room. Posters of various bands littered the walls, some familiar to Michael.

At the edge of his bed, sat a keyboard piano and a guitar case. Michael remembers what Luke said to him previously in their songwriting class. He said he had preferred the guitar, and now Michael knows why.

Luke lies down onto his bed, not even bothering to get undressed. Luke groans, “Michael why did I drink so much?”

“No idea, bro. Probably something you shouldn’t repeat, eh?” Michael says, cocking his eyebrow up at Luke. He really hopes that Luke doesn’t feel this way anymore, but he knows that he probably will. The thought of that pains Michael. He can’t believe how much he already cares about this boy.

Luke nods and yawns, clearly about to pass out. Which is a good thing, Michael thinks. “Alright, Luke. I’m going to head back downstairs. I’m sure my friend is looking for me. I hope you feel better.” Michael says as he watches Luke flutter his eyes shut.

Michael turns around and goes to head out of Luke’s room, “Wait! Uhm… Thanks for tonight. C-can you put your number into my phone? Just in case I need to talk to someone again.”

Michael’s stomach does flips when he hears Luke. Michael turns around and says, “Of course. Anytime you need, okay? I don’t care if it’s in the middle of the night, you can call me or come over. It’s no bother.”

Luke hands Michael his phone and Michael enters in his number. He sets his name as ‘Michael’ in his phone and presses save. He lays Luke’s phone on his nightstand beside his bed. “Alright… I’ll be going, okay?”

“Goodnight, Michael. Thanks again.” Luke says sleepily, his eyes are already closed. Michael nods as he exists the door, slowly closing it.

As Michael heads down the stairs of the frat house, his heart is in his throat. He can’t believe what just happened. Michael is completely infatuated with the tall, mysterious blonde boy. So much so, that he would drop everything to help him.

He doesn’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing yet, but it certainly makes him feel special, and that’s something that Michael hasn’t felt in a good while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt have time to proofread this, so excuse any mistakes. i'll go back and do that later... but I hope you enjoy! :) as always leave comments below or @ my tumblr: malumbros.tumblr.com :) xx


	4. "you still look like shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry i havent updated in awhile :((( ive been super busy with family stuff but!! here's a little something to get u through... sorry its small but i'm honestly trying to build up until next chapter :) it'll be better i promise!! xx if u wanna talk to me u can in the comments of this or @ my tumblr: malumbros.tumblr.com

The sound of an alarm clock jolts Michael awake. Michael opens his heavy eyes slowly, letting his eyes adjusting to the light. It was already 10AM, his classes started in about 30 minutes. He feels awful, his head is pounding and he knows exactly why. Alcohol always makes him feel like this the next day.  

After the Luke ordeal last night, Michael went back downstairs to the party and met up with Eleanor. Eleanor seemingly didn’t even realize that Michael was gone for so long. Michael went home soon after and crashed because he knew had class in the morning.

The events from last night flood back into Michael’s mind, everything feels like a dream. Even Luke himself feels like a dream to Michael. He has never felt this much so quickly for anyone in his life. Michael is falling for Luke and he barely knows a single thing about him other than the fact that he’s kind of an asshole and his home life is apparently shit.

Michael tries to shake the thoughts out of his head as he gets up and gets ready for today. Looking at himself in the mirror above his dresser he notices that he definitely looks hungover. He has dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his hair is an absolute mess.

He decides on wearing comfortable clothes today—jogging pants and a thin, holey t-shirt. He puts on his snapback over his unruly hair and laces up his old converse.

Michael pours some dry cereal into a zip lock bag so he can eat in while he’s in class. He really misses his mom’s food. His mom would always have breakfast on the table before school every morning. Now Michael feels like he’ll never have proper breakfast again, since he’s a student.

He packs up everything he needs for the day and heads out the door, locking it behind him. He pulls out his phone once he’s out of the dorm and looks at the time. He has about five minutes to get to his class, which is doable. He’s a little later than he’d rather be but he really doesn’t care today. He feels like shit and he needed the long rest.

He barely makes it to class with about one minute to spare. He walks in quickly and spots Luke already sitting at the table. Luke’s appearance matched his almost exactly. His hair was sticking up everywhere, completely disheveled but still adorable, Michael thought.

Luke looked exhausted as he peered up at Michael. He gave Michael a small smile as Michael slid into the seat next to him. “Morning.” Luke said softly, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

“Morning, you still look like shit.” Michael said, chuckling. Luke grinned in response, “Well that’s what happens when you get absolutely smashed. You look like shit too.”

Michael met Luke’s piercing blue eyes, they were extremely puffy and still looked like he had just been crying. Michael assumed that was because of how much he cried last night. “I don’t remember if I told or not but thank you fo—“ Luke began but he was interrupted by the sound of professor Wright barging into the classroom.

Michael cursed Professor Wright in his head for interrupting Luke, but he turned around and paid attention anyways. Or, he at least tried to pay attention. Michael found it very hard to focus in this class considering his biggest distraction sat right next to him.

As Professor Wright began the first lesson of the class, Michael tried to take note of what the professor was saying in his small notebook. He glanced over at Luke who was doing the same, noticing that Luke’s handwriting was completely in cursive. Michael wondered to himself, what wasn’t cute about this boy?

Michael focused his attention back on what Mr. Wright was saying and began taking notes again. Michael felt his phone vibrate twice in his pocket, he took it out and noticed he had two texts from an unknown number. He opened them up, already certain who they were from.

 

> **From: Unknown**  
>  10:53 AM  
>  anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… thank you for talking to me last night and helping me get into bed. That was really nice of you to do.
> 
>   
>  **From: Unknown  
>  10:53 AM**
> 
> oh also, can I come over after class and start on the song with you???

Michael’s lips formed a huge smile as he replied to the texts from Luke. He looked over at Luke who was slipping his phone into his pocket. Michael began typing out a response quickly.

 

> **To: Luke  
>  10:54 AM  
>  ** you don’t have to thank me, luke. also, yes that would be awesome.

As soon as Michael sent the text, he heard Luke’s phone buzz in his pocket. Luke quickly took it out of his pocket and opened up the message. He typed out a short response before locking it and putting it on the desk in front of him.

 

> **From: Luke  
>  10:54 AM  
>  ** sweet, meet me outside after this class and we’ll go to your dorm

Michael felt like his heart could explode. He was so excited for Mr. Wright to stop rambling so Luke and him could start working on their song together. Mostly, Michael was just excited to hang out with Luke. He’s wanted to know every detail about this boy ever since they met yesterday, especially since last night’s events.

If Michael couldn’t pay attention in class earlier he definitely couldn’t now. He felt like an excited kid about to receive a puppy or something. Luke made him feel giddy, like a middle school crush. With all these good thoughts swirling around Michael’s head, there’s one in the back of his mind that sticks out to him the most.

Michael is falling hard and fast for the mysterious, guitar-playing blonde boy and yet he barely knows anything about him. He doesn’t even know if Luke would be into him, but Michael remains optimistic about the situation. He decides he’s not going to give up on his schoolboy crush on Luke just yet.


	5. "i had faith in you… faith that you were going to actually drive me nuts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im still updating this, please don't give up on it!!! it's my goal not to give up on this, no matter how long it takes me to update it. anyways, here's another chapter. i'm pretty pleased with how this turned out :) as always, u can talk to me @ my tumblr: malumbros or comment down below xxx your feedback is REALLY appreciated thank u

As soon as Mr. Wright had said that class was dismissed, Michael quickly packed his stuff up and headed out of the door with the other students. He stopped once he was in the hall and searched for Luke, which was easy to do considering he was a giant. Once he spotted Luke coming out of the classroom, Michael called him over.

“Hey,” Michael greeted Luke as he walked up to him with a small smile.

“Hey, is it just me or does Mr. Wright ramble forever?” Luke says with a chuckle.

Michael nods, “Yeah, he definitely does.” Michael felt his stomach flutter at the mere idea of Luke just casually talking with him. He buries those thoughts away before walking towards the exit of the building.

“Where do you live at?” Luke says as they exit the building and start walking towards the row of dormitories on campus.

“I live in those dorms, the one’s across from the quad,” Michael says pointing to his dorm. He didn’t live in the fancy frat house like Luke did, but he still enjoyed his little dorm area. Michael kind of likes not having a roommate. Especially not multiple ones, like Luke does.

“Oh those are the ones I lived in before joining Phi Beta,” Luke acknowledged when Michael pointed towards his dorm.

“Yeah, I was really shocked when I found out you were in that frat. I didn’t see you as the fraternity type, to be honest,” Michael said, chuckling as they crossed over the street just before his dorm.

Luke grinned, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet. I’m an enigma to you, Michael,” Luke’s tone indicated he was definitely not being serious.

Michael rolled his eyes and chuckled at his dumb attempt to be “mysterious” or whatever it was Luke was trying to imitate, “I know more about you than you know about me,” Michael finally quipped sarcastically once they reached the entranceway of his dorm.

“Well, that’s something that we will have to change then,” Luke said in a softer more genuine tone. Michael looked up from sliding his ID through the keycard and met Luke’s gaze. Luke grinned and Michael felt his face heat up.

Michael’s heart fluttered at the idea of getting to know Luke and becoming more than just classmates. He knows this is a weird situation considering he feels as though he’s not just fallen for this boy, but in a matter of two days, he’s taken a dive straight off a cliff for this boy.

Luke doesn’t leave Michael’s mind much and that’s strange to Michael. He hasn’t felt this strongly for someone in a while, if ever, and he doesn’t even know if Luke would even pay him any attention. He honestly barely knows Luke.

Michael makes his way into the dorm lobby and Luke follows behind, Michael leads the way down his hall and into his dorm room. Michael sits his things down in their usual spots and takes a seat on his couch. Luke looks around the dorm, “Yeah, I don’t miss this place.”

Michael chuckles, “That’s because your room is literally the size of my entire dorm, asshole.” Luke laughs at Michael’s lighthearted insult and sits down on the couch. He lays his guitar case in his lap and gets out his guitar. His guitar is beautiful; it has a shiny black finish even though it looks like it’s been played a lot.

Luke begins randomly playing something on his guitar, ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M78xKI-r24M)) the sound flowing through melodically. Michael’s eyes widen as he continues to play. Luke plays as if he was born to only play the guitar, every sound that comes out of the instrument sounds perfect and smooth.

Michael watches as Luke’s fingers move against the fretboard, his fingers finding each of the chords easily. Luke’s forehead creases in concentration as he continues the song he’s playing. A tune unfamiliar to Michael. He wonders if it’s something Luke’s wrote, but he doesn’t interrupt to ask. Michael wants this moment to go on forever, watching Luke in his element makes him even more beautiful (Michael didn’t think that was possible—he was wrong).

Luke stops abruptly and looks up at Michael and smiles. Michael meets his gaze and his whole face gets hot. Michael feels like an idiot, if he doesn’t stop blushing he’s going to figure out that he’s absolutely head over heels for him. Michael clears his throat awkwardly to cut the tension that he swears is filling the room, “You can play the crap out of the guitar.”

Luke chuckles and Michael cringes at his weird compliment. Luke places his guitar back in its case carefully, “Thanks, I mean I’ve been playing basically my whole life. It’s kind of second nature at this point.” Michael nods in agreement, “So, about the song we have to write… uhh. I have no idea where to start.”

Luke grins, “I thought of a line earlier, well this morning, in the shower.” Luke pulls out a little black notebook from the front pocket of his guitar case. Michael watches as Luke flips through it, there are tons of things written in it. Michael wonders if they’re all lyrics, or if they’re just notes he takes in class.

“So, the line I thought of is, ‘The blood in my veins / Is made up of mistakes’ but I don’t know if it’s too cheesy or emo… or whatever,” Luke rambles and trails off, looking up at Michael, waiting for his approval, “I mean we could always not use it.”

Michael smiles, “No, I love it. We could definitely use it I think. It’s awesome.” Luke nods and closes his book, “Cool, okay, have you thought of any ideas?” Michael laughs, “Honestly, I haven’t even thought about the project. I didn’t even really think you were going to take it seriously when I first met you, if I’m being completely honest…”

“Well considering your first impression of me, I understand why you thought that, but I have to say I’m a little sad that you didn’t have any faith in me,” Luke says as he fake pouts. Michael rolled his eyes at Luke playfully, “I had faith in you… faith that you were going to actually drive me nuts, but I guess you’re alright Hemmings.”

 “Alright? Here I was going to say you were a pretty cool dude and all I get is an alright?” Luke says, clutching his chest, pretending to be offended. Michael’s cheeks go hot again; he doesn’t understand why something as stupid as Luke calling him a ‘a pretty cool dude’ makes his heart feel like it’s going to explode.

“Well, I guess I have to say you’re pretty cool too, now,” Michael grins and Luke’s face lights up, “Damn right I am.” Michael shakes his head and wonders if this boy could drive him any crazier than he already does.

Michael almost feels guilty with how much he feels for Luke. He feels like he’s keeping a massive secret from him. Of course it’s Michael’s luck that he finds a person he really feels like he could be really great friends with and ends up falling for them. At least he still has a good friend in Eleanor, he hopes. Maybe he could ask her for advice on what to do with this.

“Hey, wanna just watch something on Netflix or something? I’m bored and I don’t want to think about this songwriting project anymore,” Luke says abruptly, pulling Michael from his thoughts. “Sure yeah, we have all semester to work on this anyways,” Michael says as he turns on his TV.

Luke and Michael end up watching four episodes of Friends before Luke decides that it’s late and that he needs to get back to his frat. As soon as Luke shuts the door, Michael goes and plops down on his bed face down and screams into the blankets.

Michael doesn’t know what on Earth he’s going to do with himself if he doesn’t tell somebody soon. He can’t keep all this in. He wants to tell Luke, he does, but he’s scared to death that Luke wouldn’t like him like that or worse—Luke would stop talking to him.

He doesn’t want to lose a potential good friend over some silly little crush, especially when his main goal for college is to make friends but it’s hard to have a good friend when all you can do is think about kissing them. Michael thinks that he might confide in Eleanor about this whole situation tomorrow.

After Michael lays on his bed awhile, an idea pops into his head. A potential lyric, maybe that they could use. He debates for a few minutes whether or not to text it to him but then he decides fuck it,

 

>   
>  **To: Luke  
>  9:21pm**
> 
> “maybe there’s nothing after midnight, that could make you stay” what do you think of that? i just thought of it
> 
>  

After Michael sends the text, he quickly locks his phone because he’s anxious to find out what Luke will say. Michael has no doubt that the lyric he just sent Luke is about Luke himself. After a few pain stakingly slow minutes, Michael’s phone buzzes and Luke’s text flashes across his screen, 

 

>  
> 
> **From: Luke**  
>  **9:25pm**  
>    
>  Duuuude, I love it. I’ll write it down when I get home. Oh and thanks for hanging out with me tonight, it was fun.
> 
>  

Michael’s stomach instantly fills with butterflies when he reads Luke’s text. He knows that what Luke is saying to him is purely platonic, but Michael can’t help but to freak out.

He decides he needs to talk to Eleanor tomorrow. He desperately needs some advice on what to do with this stupid crush that he has on Luke Hemmings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha did u see what song they're writing ;) im so clEVER!!!!


	6. "wow… you’ve got it bad, i can tell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH LOOK HOW FAST I WAS IM SO PROUD anyways this is a little bit of a (short) filler chapter but i love eleanor's character so ~ also to clairfy: in this au luke is one year older than michael so he's a sophomore in college and michael is a freshmen, so that would mean that luke is 19 and michael is 18 :) okokokok enjoy!!!! pls comment feedback or yell at me about it on tumblr: malumbros.tumblr.com :) enjoy!!!

The next morning, Michael decides to get up and go talk to Eleanor. He needs to tell someone about all of these emotions he’s feeling about Luke. If he doesn’t do it soon, he feels like he might actually explode.

After actually waking up for an hour or so, Michael throws on something comfortable and goes over across the hall and knocks on Eleanor’s door. He really hopes she’s not in class yet.

After knocking a couple times, he hears a small voice call out, “Just a sec!”

Eleanor opens the door, her hair is in a messy bun atop her head and she’s clearly still in her pajamas. “Michael! Do you need something?” She exclaims cheerfully.

Michael smiles half-heartedly, “Yeah… I just needed someone to talk to about something… uh… that’s on my mind.”

Michael cringes at how awkward he made that sound but Eleanor didn’t seem to mind, “Sure, come in. I don’t have anything else to do today anyways. I was just planning a lazy day because I don’t have classes until late.”

Michael nods and follows her into her dorm room. He looks around, it’s decorated exactly how he expected Eleanor to decorate her dorm. Rainbow fairy lights dangled all the walls and she had a big, purple fuzzy carpet that lined the floor in front of her couch, which was a different shade of purple.

Michael looks around before sitting down on her couch, “Cute place.”

“Thanks, I spent a lot of time and effort on this little place. I mean if you’re going to live in it for four years, you might as well make it feel like home!” she beams, seeming proud of her room.

Michael nods and smiles, “Anyways… uh, so about what I was being completely awkward about. Um, I don’t really know where to begin.”

Eleanor touches his shoulder lightly, “Don’t worry, you can tell me anything. I talked your ear off that night at the party—sorry about that by the way I’m a talkative drunk…” She trails off, “So, really, it’s only fair that I listen to you.”

Michael nodded slowly and sighed, “Do you know Luke Hemmings, by any chance?”

“Yeah, I mean… everyone knows him. His dad is the president of the school, he’s in the hugest frat on campus. Last year, my friend hooked up with him a few times, but she had to quit because apparently he was pretty bad off on drugs. That’s the only time he’d call her too is when he was drunk or high,” Eleanor rambled on, looking up at Michael, “…Why, did he do something to you?”

Michael shook his head, “Uh, no… not really. He’s my partner in my songwriting class. We have to write a song together. And I uh…” Michael began to think this was a bad idea, what if she thought he was being stupid or weird?

Eleanor looked at him, waiting for him to say anything else, “I basically have the hugest crush on him. I don’t know what to do about it. I have no one to talk to about it, and it’s a little weird because I basically know nothing about him,” Michael rambled quickly, a sigh of relief once he finally let it out.

Her eyes widened, “Wow… You’ve got it bad, I can tell,” Michael chuckled and shrugged, “It really started the night of the party. I found him in the bathroom when I went up there, he was drunk off his ass and crying… I felt so bad for him.”

Eleanor nodded, listening to Michael, “Yeah… my friend said he did that often. Something about his parents pressuring him all the time?”

“Yeah… that’s what he was crying to me about, I don’t know, I felt awful for him. Afterwards he gave me his number in case he needed anyone to talk to again. Yesterday he came over to work on the project with me, and I literally couldn’t stop blushing and being weird. He’s just so beautiful and I have no idea what to do. I can’t tell him… he’d probably stop talking to me…” Michael babbled on, waiting for some sort of input from Eleanor.

“Why don’t you just try and tell him? I don’t think he’d hate you, Mikey,” Eleanor said softly, trying to be reassuring to him.

“I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Michael chuckles and peers down, looking at his feet, “I’ve never really felt this way about someone before, so this is all new to me. I’m torn… do I tell him and risk our friendship that I know we’ll have? Or do I just keep quiet and hope that the feelings go away eventually…”

“I think you should wait a little and then tell him. You can wait for the right moment, there’s always a right moment to tell someone something like that,” Eleanor says in a concerned voice.

“You really think that?” Michael says, looking up at her.

“Yeah, I do. I mean, I think you should just get to know him better. Invite him over more, maybe text him and talk to him about non-class related things,” Eleanor says.

“Yeah…you’re right. I probably should do that,” Michael laughs, realizing that he really doesn’t know anything about Luke.

Eleanor pats Michael on the back, “Of course I’m right!” Michael rolls his eyes sarcastically and grins, “Okay pipsqueak, no need to be sassy about it.”

Eleanor gasps, “Rude! I am not a pipsqueak, you’re just giant!”

Michael giggles and leans back onto her couch, “Geez… what am I going to do?”

Eleanor’s eyes widen, as if she just got a genius idea, “Just text him! Right now. Go, go, go. Invite him to get coffee or something,” She says quickly, shaking his arm lightly.

“Oh god… okay…” Michael states cautiously, pulling out his phone and bringing up Luke’s messages from last night.

Eleanor watches excitedly as Michael types out something and then deletes it. “Oh god, I don’t want to do this. I’m terrified,” Michael chuckles anxiously.

Eleanor nudges him on the shoulder, “Just do it!”

Michael sighs and finally types,

 

>  
> 
> **To: Luke**  
>  **2:04pm**
> 
> hey man, just wondering if you wanna go get coffee or something later?
> 
>  

Michael closes his eyes and presses send, immediately regretting everything. All the negative thoughts ran through Michael’s head. What if he didn’t want to be friends? What if he’d say no? So many what ifs...

Eleanor caresses his shoulder, trying to calm him down, “You did it! Relax babe, it’s going to be fine.”

Michael chuckles lowly and leans back onto her plush couch. He rubs his hands through his hair and waits for a response.

After what feels like ages, Michael’s phone buzzes and he reads it. His eyes light up and he smiles a huge smile. Eleanor freaks out, “What did he say!? OH MY GOD SHOW ME.”

Michael turns his phone around so Eleanor can read the message,

 

>  
> 
> **From: Luke**  
>  **2:06pm**
> 
> sure :-) meet me at the coffeehouse at 6
> 
>  


	7. "you’re one of those people aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry about the little wait but if u have any feedback please leave me a comment or yell at me on my tumblr: malumbros.tumblr.com enjoy!! xxx

Michael spent the rest of the day at Eleanor’s before she dragged him over to his dorm before it was time to go hang out with Luke. She claimed that he had to look so cute, and that _she_ was going to help him.

Michael didn’t object, it was nice to have a second opinion anyways. Plus, he liked Eleanor’s company.

Once they were in Michael’s dorm, Eleanor sifted through Michael’s clothing drawer and pulled out some potential outfits. He went into his bathroom and changed into one of the outfits that she said was her favorite.

Once he was done, he came out and showed her, “Oh my god, you look so NICE!” She was so excited about her outfit choices. Michael giggled softly as he spun around to look at himself in his mirror. He was wearing a red plaid button up shirt, some normal black skinny jeans and an oversized, ripped up jean jacket.

“I have to admit, I do look quite nice,” Michael grinned at Eleanor and she could hardly contain her excitement. “You look awesome, Mikey!” Eleanor beams, proud of her fashion work.

Michael fluffed up his hair after combing it and turned to Eleanor, “Does my hair look okay?”

She nodded, “Oh my god, what color are you going to dye it next, by the way?”

“Hmm, I haven’t thought about it. Maybe blue, I don’t know. I always wanted to do like a pastel blue color,” He responded, his hair was beginning to fade, maybe it was time for a change soon.

“Blue would look nice! You can’t do purple though, that’s taken,” She giggled, pointing to her hair, which was still messily thrown up at the top of her head.

Michael shook his head and laughed, he pulled out his phone and checked to see what time it was. His eyes widened as he read a text from Luke that he never noticed,

 

> **From: Luke  
>  5:02pm**  
>  oh yeah, bring your uke, i wanna hear you play :-)

Michael’s heart basically stopped beating right then and there. “What, what happened!?” Eleanor shouted as she ran towards him, wanting to see the text. He showed her and she giggled, “Ooooooh, he wants to hear you play!”

Michael rolled his eyes playfully before sighing, “I’m so nervous about playing for him.”

Eleanor laughed, “It’s fine, you play fine. You actually rock that little thing, honestly. He’s clearly excited to hear you play. Just relax, it’ll be fine.”

Michael nodded, she’s right, he’s been playing his whole life. Although, he’s never played for someone who drives him as crazy as Luke does.

Michael puts his uke in its case and slings it over his shoulder. He checks to see if he has his wallet and ID and then he decides he’d better leave if he’s going to make it to the coffeehouse by six.

“Thanks for your help, seriously. You’re the best,” He says as he ruffles Eleanor’s hair. She gives him a small hug and smiles up at him, “Go get ‘em!”

Michael chuckles as they both walk out of his dorm, he shuts the door behind him and makes sure it’s locked. Eleanor gives him a small wave before he descends down the hall towards the exit of his dormitory.

As soon as he sets foot into the coffeehouse, he sees Luke sitting down at a table for two. Michael immediately feels his cheeks flush as he watches Luke mindlessly scroll through his phone. His fringe just hanging off his forehead.

Michael takes a deep breath to compose himself before he walks over to him and softly says, “Hey you.”

Luke looks directly into Michael’s eyes and smiles, his smile beautiful and bright, dimples prominent, “Hey, what’s up?”

Michael smiles as he pulls out the chair and sits down, “Nothing much, what about you?”

“Nothing, really. Just waiting on you. I’m so excited to hear you play, I’ve never really heard anyone play a ukulele before,” he smiles, which in turn makes Michael’s cheeks heat up. Michael takes off his uke backpack and leans it against the leg of the table.

“You’ve never heard anyone play a ukulele? Not even on TV?” Michael asks, he finds it hard to believe. Michael lives and breathes ukulele, so it’s strange to him that someone had never even heard one played before.

“I mean, I saw Lilo and Stitch and I’ve heard people play it on TV, but never in real life,” Luke says seriously, but the statement makes Michael giggle.

“Lilo and Stitch is my favorite Disney movie, I even have the soundtrack on my phone,” Michael says, grinning proudly. Luke smiles and shakes his head, “I’m not surprised by that, at all.”

“Well, I’m glad I can be of assistance in this first time thing. I can even teach you a little, if you want,” Michael smiles confidently.

“I’d like that,” Luke says softly, a genuine tone in his voice. Michael was mostly kidding, but the fact that Luke did seem really interested in what he played made Michael feel happy. He could feel his heart in his throat.

Michael clears his throat, “So um, wanna get something to eat? The line is kind of short right now.” Luke agrees and they head over to the bar, which is filled with intricate pastries and cakes. Michael decides on a coffee and some chocolate cake and Luke gets a strawberry donut with sprinkles and pink icing.

As soon as they sit back down, Luke takes his phone out. Michael giggles at Luke, “You’re one of _those_ people aren’t you?”

Luke rolls his eyes as he takes a picture of his donut, “Shut up, it’s too cute to not have a picture of.”

“I’m only kidding, Hemmings. I’m sure if you go through my Instagram, there are pictures of food too.”

“Mine’s not all food, it’s mostly pictures of me and my band playing gigs,” Luke said as he scrolls through his phone, probably looking at his Instagram page.

“I didn’t know you played gigs, that’s awesome. What’s your band’s name?” Michael asks curiously. Luke looks up from his Instagram, “Oh god... it’s so stupid. Ashton, our drummer, came up with it and it literally has no meaning. It’s 5 Seconds of Summer.”

“5 Seconds of Summer,” Michael repeated, “I like it though, it has a ring to it.”

Luke shook his head and chuckled, “You’re too nice. I hated it but it stuck and now that’s what everyone knows us as. By everyone, I mean the few people that come to the dingy clubs we play at.”

“What do you do in the band?” Michael asks, still curious. He knew Luke wanted to be in a band but he had no idea that he had a band already and played gigs. Michael wanted to see Luke on stage, playing live in front of people. He knows that would be a beautiful sight to see.

“I sing and play lead guitar. I mean we kind of suck ass, really. Calum, he goes here as well, he plays bass and sings a little too. Ashton, our drummer, graduated last year. We have like, five songs. We do covers too. I don’t know, we’re okay…” Luke rambles and trails off.

“I want to come see you guys play sometime,” Michael says quickly, “I mean, if that’s okay with you obviously.”

“Yeah, you should, I’d like that,” Luke says genuinely, smiling at Michael. Michael swears he could feel his heart burst just from Luke’s smile.

After Michael and Luke finish with their food, Luke led Michael outside of the coffeehouse and onto the ledge by the quad so he could hear Michael play. The sun quickly setting behind the horizon, causing a burst of color in the sky.

Michael felt like he could pass out then and there. He felt extremely nervous about playing for Luke. Michael unzipped his uke backpack and pulled out his uke. Luke looked at it and strummed once lightly, “It’s so different from a guitar, the chords I mean.”

“Yeah, the first string and the last string are the higher sounds and the two middle strings are lower sounds. That’s why it’s a little confusing at first for someone who just plays guitar. Also, you don’t really finger pick that often on a uke, it’s mostly strumming,” Michael rambles.

“Sorry,” Michael mumbles. “No, no. I’m so interested honestly. It’s so neat,” Luke says as he eyes Michael’s uke. Michael smiles at Luke’s genuine curiosity.

“Anyways, play me something,” Luke says, nudging Michael. Michael giggles as he starts strumming a familiar tune to him. Luke's demeanor makes him feel less nervous, he actually feels like Luke genuinely wants to hear him play.

Luke’s eyes widen as Michael plays the opening chords, “ _Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you,”_ Luke croons softly, causing Michael to stop playing for a moment. He wasn’t expecting Luke’s voice to be so lovely. He wasn’t expecting Luke to sing at all.

Michael smiles as he continues to strum the song lightly, _“By now you should’ve somehow realized what you gotta do,”_ Luke continued to sing, looking into Michael’s eyes.

Michael grins as he continues to strum joining in with Luke, _“I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now,”_ They both sing together, eyes meeting. Michael continues to strum but they both stop singing.

Michael smiles softly, looking into Luke’s eyes. His face is illuminated by the soft sunset, a pink tinge highlighting his already beautiful features. Pink was Luke’s color, Michael thought, it was the color that complimented his beautiful peach skin and his dusty rose-colored lips.

Luke shifted closer to Michael, his knee touching Michael’s. Luke’s body leaning into him as he continued to strum the song.

Luke’s eyes didn’t leave Michael’s the entire time. Michael finally continued, “… _And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don’t know how,”_ Michael singing the last line of the verse so soft that only Luke and him could hear it. It was barely above a whisper. He was still looking into Luke’s sparkling blue hues as he slowly strummed one final strum on his uke.

Michael didn’t realize how close he was to Luke until he stopped singing. There was a certain electricity in the air, that he knew Luke felt too. Luke’s cheeks were a lovely shade of red as Luke stared back at Michael.

They both weren’t saying a word, just reveling in the moment together. Michael’s eyes drifted to Luke’s lips and then back up to his eyes again. Michael wondered what it was like to kiss Luke, he wanted to know how it felt to have Luke’s soft lips on his.

Suddenly, all the anxieties and “what if’s” broke through the floodgates of his mind, causing Michael to lean back slightly from Luke. He knew he couldn’t do this right now; he knew that it would fuck everything up.

 Michael cleared his throat, “So yeah…” he trailed off, placing his ukulele back in its backpack. He cursed himself for ruining the moment, if that _was_ even a moment.

Luke chuckled softly, leaning back on the ledge casually, “You play so well. I love that song.” Michael wondered how Luke snapped back so quickly after what just happened. 

“Thanks, you sing very well, honestly. I know why you’re the lead singer of your band,” Michael said softly, a million thoughts still running through his head as he stared at Luke who was just leaning back as if nothing happened.

Maybe nothing did happen. Maybe it was all in Michael’s mind. He was stupid to think that Luke actually wanted to kiss him. A week ago, Luke didn’t even know Michael existed. Why would he want to kiss him now?

Luke chuckled, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, “Speaking of my band, we’re playing next week, if you wanna come see?”

Michael’s heart sped up, the familiar feeling creeping back up from his chest, “Of course, I’d love to see you play,” Michael said quickly, still speaking just barely above a whisper.

Luke nodded as he stood up from the ledge and looked over towards his frat house, “Anyways…,” Luke trailed off, before looking back at Michael, “I should head home. I have class in the morning. I’ll text you details about the gig when I know more, okay?”

Michael nodded slowly and just like that Luke walked off, disappearing from Michael just as he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I KNOW I SUCK!!!!! dont kill me pls
> 
> also i made a spotify playlist for this story, so if u wanna listen its here: https://open.spotify.com/user/1263094033/playlist/1YWtoaio8SinKVI4ZyQOw5
> 
> i'll be updating it more and more as the story develops :)


	8. “wanna get out of here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! here's an extra long update for u <3333 hope u enjoy :) dont forget to leave feedback down below or on my tumblr: malumbros.tumblr.com !!!

Michael had replayed that moment in his mind all week. He saw Luke in everything he did, even when he was asleep he couldn’t get away from the blonde boy. His dreams were filled with the moment he had shared with Luke, only different outcomes. It was like his conscious mind was belittling him for not taking the chance he had. He constantly wondered what it would have been like if he had kissed Luke instead of backing away like an idiot. What would have happened? Would Luke have kissed him back? Would Luke have been disgusted? He doesn’t know and that’s what is eating away at him.

Michael immediately went told Eleanor right after hanging out with Luke. He banged on her door and quickly let everything out that happened that night. Eleanor was eager to listen. She just smiled and gushed at how cute they were but Michael was frantic. She told him that he did the right thing, she said that he didn’t have to do anything he wasn’t ready for, and that it was okay that he wasn’t ready to try anything with Luke yet.

Michael believed he was though, he was ready, but he was just a huge chicken. He was terrified of how Luke would react once he finally told him the truth. It wasn’t easy telling people these things, especially in Michael’s situation.

The weird part was that everything was completely normal with Luke. Michael had exchanged casual conversation via text all week with him and they had chatted casually with each other during their songwriting class. Nothing seemed to change between them. Michael wondered if Luke even noticed their “moment” but he secretly hoped that he did. He hoped that Luke was feeling the exact same way that Michael was feeling now.

It was Saturday, a whole week had passed since then. It was the day that he was going to see Luke’s band. He was excited to see Luke in his main element, on stage playing guitar and singing. He knows Luke’s band will be amazing as well by how Luke talked about the other band members. He was excited to meet them as well, Luke said they were really nice and cool.

Michael had invited Eleanor along too. They’re playing at this local student pub that Eleanor was familiar with, so he decided it would be fun to take her that way he wasn’t completely alone. Michael hasn’t gone to a proper gig in ages because no one ever came close enough to him where he used to live, so he was bursting with excitement.

It also didn’t help that it was Luke’s band that he was seeing, after all.

Once Eleanor and Michael had arrived at the bar, they found their spot near the stage where Luke’s band were going to come out. They had gotten there right on time and there still wasn’t that many people there. A couple, maybe fifty had showed up to see Luke’s little band.

Michael turned to Eleanor as the lights went down and he heard the first chord of the guitar and smiled brightly.

“Someone’s excited,” she gushed as she lightly squeezed his arm. Michael turned back to focus his attention on the stage, he watched as Luke came out with his guitar and two other people followed behind him.

Luke grabbed the microphone and enthusiastically shouted, “How’s everyone feeling tonight!? We’re 5 Seconds of Summer and here’s a song we recently wrote called Castaway.”

The crowd, although small, screamed loudly as the first chords started playing. Michael felt the music through his entire body and his face lit up as Luke began to sing the first verse. The bassist jammed right along with him, also joining in and singing a bit too.

The drums were wild and fast; Michael could tell the drummer was amazing at what he was doing. The whole band was amazing, just like Michael had expected. During the bridge of the song, Luke began with a loud and fast guitar solo. His fingers danced quickly across the fret board, and Luke’s face contorted with the music.

Michael was in awe at Luke. He was completely different from the slightly quiet yet snarky boy from his class. Luke knew exactly what he was doing on that stage, he knew exactly how to get the crowd going. Michael could feel it, he knew that Luke would be doing this for the rest of his life. He was the perfect front man, he had the small crowd wrapped around his finger from the moment the first song ended.

Before Luke started the next song, he grabbed the mic and walked towards Michael and pointed at him in the crowd, “So my new friend is here, and I’d like to dedicate this next song to him. It’s called Waste the Night. This is for you Michael, thanks for coming to see us for the first time!”

Eleanor screamed and shook Michael’s shoulder excitedly. Michael felt like he was going to explode, his cheeks grew hot as the first notes from the song started to play, Luke’s eyes met Michael’s as he sang the first lines of the song. Everyone in the crowd was looking at Michael, but he didn’t even care.

_Taste in your tongue, the smoke in your lungs  
and I need your love, and I need your love._

It felt like it was just Luke and Michael in the room alone. It felt like Luke was singing this song directly to Michael. Butterflies crept up into Michael’s stomach as he stood there frozen, just taking in the music that Luke had dedicated to him.

_I don’t wanna say goodbye to another night  
and watch you walk away._

Luke sang the song so passionately; Michael could tell he felt every word of this song. Luke had put down his guitar for the lone microphone, walking around on stage singing the song to the crowd. The lyrics, the music and everything was beautiful.  

As the ending note sounded out, Luke shot Michael a cute grin before playing the next song in the set. Eleanor shouted loudly at Michael, “He likes you!”

Michael just rolled his eyes and giggled at her, “No he doesn’t.” She didn’t hear him through the music and continued to rock out to Luke’s band.

Michael and Eleanor jammed out during the rest of the set. Luke’s band was more than good; they were honestly great. Michael knew that they could do big things if they figured out a way to get noticed. Michael noticed that Luke loved it as well, he had never seen the boy so energetic and happy before.

Once Luke and the rest of his band were done with their set they exited the stage, the regular club music started back and the people in the club went to go dance on the floor. Michael and Eleanor stayed near the stage to wait for Luke and his band to come out.

It was only a few moments when Michael finally heard Luke, “So, how do you like our shitty band?” Michael turned around, “Oh shut up, you guys are fucking killer!”

Michael’s response caused Luke to smirk confidently, “I know, I know. I’m awesome.” Michael rolled his eyes at Luke’s usually cocky ass self returning. Michael gestured towards Eleanor, “Luke, this is Eleanor, she’s my dorm neighbor.” Eleanor gave Luke a small wave and smiled, “Nice to meet you Luke!”

Luke smiled at her, “Nice to meet you, too. Do you guys want to come backstage and meet the rest of the band?”

Michael and Eleanor nodded, he was so excited to meet Luke’s friends. He had heard so much about them from Luke just in casual conversation. Apparently, they had been childhood friends and they’re basically inseparable. Michael thought that was the most adorable thing he had ever heard.

Luke led them backstage into a tiny room where Luke’s two bandmates were, and after entering Luke pointed to the two boys, “This is Calum and Ashton. Guys, this is Michael and his friend Eleanor.”

Ashton, a very cute boy with sandy blonde curls, looked up from his phone and smiled. Dimples were prominent on his cheeks. “Hey,” he said softly with a wave.

Calum, the other boy, a brown skinned boy with a growing sleeve of tattoos, looked up from writing in a brown notebook, “Ohhh, so _you’re_ the Michael we’ve heard so much about.” Calum said shooting Luke a sly grin. Michael watched as Luke’s eyes widened.

He quickly turned to Michael, “They’re so annoying, ignore them please. I usually do.” This caused Ashton and Calum to snicker. Michael could feel his face get hot. Had Luke actually talked about Michael before? Michael smiled to himself at the thought of that.

Eleanor went and sat down on the couch beside Calum and looked at his notebook, “What are you writing?” Eleanor wasted no time getting to know people, it was like a second nature. That was something that Michael was vastly jealous about.

Calum smiled and beamed, “Lyrics, poems, just whatever is in my mind at the moment.” Eleanor’s eyes scanned the pages of Calum’s notebook, her eyes lighting up as she read whatever words were etched into Calum’s worn notebook.

“Wow,” she smiled at him. He grinned proudly in response. “Yeah, he’s always writing in that thing. He writes most of our songs but we help too,” Ashton said, his attention now turned to Eleanor.

She smiled at Ashton, “I’m so jealous, I wish I could write lyrics. It’s so hard though, I’ve tried.”

Michael tuned out their conversation and turned to Luke, who was still standing quietly next to him listening to his friends talk to Eleanor. Michael nudged Luke’s arm, causing Luke to look back at Michael, a small grin forming on his lips.

Michael doesn’t know where his new found confidence came from all of a sudden but he found himself asking Luke, “Wanna get out of here?”

Luke’s grin turned into a bright smile, “Sure, they seem to be getting on fine without us anyways,” Luke said as he gestured over towards Eleanor, Ashton and Calum who were in their own little world talking about music and school.

Luke called over to them, “Michael and I are going to go to the diner across the street.” Eleanor shot Michael a look causing Michael’s cheeks to get hot once again.

“M’kay,” Ashton said softly, brushing them off before turning back to speak to Eleanor. Luke and Michael headed out of the room together, making their way towards the front of the club.

The cold air hit Michael as soon as he stepped outside of the club, he pulled the long sleeves of his black sweater over his hands as they continued to walk towards the dimly lit, small diner across the street.

When the entered the diner, the door sounded with a bell. An older lady, who was dressed in a retro style waitress uniform walked up to them and politely smiled, “Table for two?”

Luke nodded and she smiled, taking them to a booth in the corner of the small diner. She sat down the menus in front of them, “Let me know when you’re ready to order, okay?”

The waitress left them to look at the menus. “Do you know what you’re getting?” Michael said as he watched Luke scan the menu, his fringe hanging off his forehead.

Luke looked up and smiled, “I kind of just want a milkshake, if I’m being honest.” Michael giggled, looking at the milkshake menu. There were so many to choose from, “We should try strange ones, like the bacon milkshake.”

Luke’s nose scrunched up at Michael’s statement, “Gross, no.” Michael laughed, still scanning through the huge list of weird milkshakes.

“I think I’m going to get the toasted marshmallow one,” Luke said, pointing to it on his menu, “That sounds so good.”

Michael nodded in agreement, “Me too, let’s try it.”

Luke smiled, his eyes meeting Michael’s for a moment before he turned around and flagged down their waitress and ordering their milkshakes. Michael watched as Luke talked to the waitress, he was so cute and polite.

Michael could physically feel his heart swell every time he saw Luke’s dimpled smile or heard his cute laugh.

The waitress wrote down their orders and made her way over to the counter.

“You were so great tonight, by the way,” Michael said, cutting through a small comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

“Thanks, I’m so glad you came. It’s nice having someone in the audience that actually knows you, instead of a bunch of drunk people who don’t really care about your music anyways,” Luke said as he played with the ring that was on his finger.

“I swear, you and your band are so great. You need to record a demo and send it out or something. I think you guys could get so big,” Michael smiled. Michael truly believed it too, and he knows it’s something Luke desperately wants.

“Yeah… I wish,” Luke said softly before turning to look out of the window, “Too bad my parents have other plans for me.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Fuck them.”

Luke let out a sarcastic laugh, “Yeah, I wish I could be like that, but they literally control my entire life.”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked, he was concerned as to how they treated Luke ever since that night at the party. He knew it was awful but he didn’t know the extent of how awful it was exactly. He never really wanted to ask either.

Luke sighed, “My dad makes sure that I am a piano major and not a guitar major, he barely lets me take any classes that I want. I have to literally do everything he says and it sucks. It was even worse before I moved out to live on campus, at least now I have some sort of freedom.”

Michael frowned, “I’m sorry... they shouldn’t force you to do stuff you don’t want to do.” Luke laughed humorlessly, “They’ve been forcing me to play the piano since I was young and they wonder why I hate it. I used to love it until they ruined it by making it _so_ fucking important.”

Michael listened as Luke went on, “I literally had no free time at home, all I was ever doing was playing the fucking piano. Every day my dad made me practice, and if I didn’t want to I’d get yelled at and told that I was never going to make them proud.”

Michael’s eyes widened, “What the fuck, that’s awful.”

Luke nodded, “Yeah… and when I finally told them I wanted to be in a band instead of play piano, they were furious. They started to control everything at school, making my schedules and making sure I never stopped taking piano classes.”

Michael shook his head, “How can they even do that? Just because your dad’s president?”

Luke nodded, frowning slightly. He looked down, tracing patterns on the diner table. Michael was furious at Luke’s parents; they didn’t even consider what Luke wanted to do. Michael bet that they never even heard what he had heard tonight. Luke was incredible on stage, he was meant to be there, not forced to play an instrument that he hated for his whole life.

Michael watched Luke’s hands as he continued to trace patterns on the table, a feeling of sadness overwhelmed him, he couldn’t believe that someone as sweet and lovely as Luke had to feel like shit for wanting to do something he loved, it just wasn't fair.

A certain confidence came over Michael, or maybe it had never left. He reached over to grab Luke’s hand and squeeze it softly. Luke looked up from the table and stared directly into Michael’s eyes. Michael still didn’t let go, “Fuck them, Luke. Fuck your parents and their shitty attitude. Fuck everyone who has ever put you down for you wanting to do with you love. Don’t let that ruin what _you_ want to do, okay? Because the Luke I saw tonight on stage, that’s what you should be doing for the rest of your life.”

Luke’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Michael still clutched at his hand, his grip loosened slightly but Luke never pulled away. Instead, Luke intertwined his fingers with Michael’s and softly rubbed his thumb down Michael’s.

Michael’s cheeks were on fire, he stared down at their hands which were still intertwined. Michael felt like everything was going in slow motion, just as he felt when Luke was singing to him on stage.

“Thanks,” Luke whispered softly, so that only they could hear. Michael nodded, his lips turning up at the edges.

The waitress suddenly sat down their milkshakes on the table, “Enjoy!” She exclaimed, bringing both Luke and Michael back down to Earth. Luke’s hand slid out of Michael’s so that he could place the straw in his milkshake.

Michael’s stomach dropped a tad but he wasn’t disappointed, he knew that what just happened was special. He knew that he made Luke feel better and that’s all that he’s ever wanted to do since meeting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;) im not even sorry tbh


	9. "i didn't expect a ukulele player to listen to pop punk"

Once the waitress had left, Luke and Michael went silent. Michael’s smooth confidence had turned into burning anxiety and extreme terror as he sat there twirling his straw in his milkshake. His cheeks were glowing pink and he hasn’t looked up at Luke since Luke let go of his hand.

A sound of slurping interrupts Michael’s anxiety filled thoughts, causing Michael to look up and giggle at the sight before him. Luke was basically chugging the milkshake as fast as he could.

“You’re going to get a brain freeze,” Michael giggled.

Luke smiled with the straw between his teeth, “Worth it, this milkshake is the best milkshake I’ve ever had. Try it!”

Michael laughed at Luke’s urgency and drank a little of the milkshake and Luke was right, it was amazing. It literally tasted just like a toasted marshmallow right off the campfire.

His eyes widened as he looked back up at Luke, “Duuuuude.”

Luke grinned, his milkshake was already half empty. Michael took another long sip of the milkshake, “Holy shit,” he said with a mouth full of milkshake, which makes Luke have a fit of giggles.

“You’re so cute,” Luke finally said through his laughter. Michael’s eyes widened a little and his cheeks flushed, which was quickly becoming a permanent fixture when Luke was around.

“I’m really not,” Michael said, brushing off Luke. Luke smiles and continues to finish off his milkshake leaving only the whipped cream and cherry at the bottom of the glass.

“Well, I think you are,” Luke said genuinely, after a few moments. Michael didn’t know how to reply or what to say to Luke’s compliment. He felt strange even being complimented by Luke, he was _Luke_ fucking _Hemmings_ for Christ’s sake. He looked like a surfer, a model and a rock star all morphed into one. Michael, well, he was just Michael. The awkward kid who stumbled over his words and had a hopeless crush on a boy who was way out of his league.

“Y-you… are too,” Michael finally got out, his eyes shifted downwards toward the table. He thought that if he looked at Luke his heart might have burst into millions of pieces at the rate it was going. It was practically beating out his chest.

Michael finally looked up into Luke’s cerulean blues and smiled. Michael noticed that Luke’s freckled cheeks had a tint of pink to them. 

“So, I barely know anything about you. Like the basics, y’know?” Luke said randomly, cutting through the strange tension that was starting to take over. Michael laughed, “Well, what do you wanna know?” Luke always seemed to know just what to say when things were getting awkward and nerve-wracking for Michael. It was like he sensed it.

Luke thought for a moment, the straw from his milkshake in his mouth as he chewed on it. “Oh! What’s your favorite color?”

“Probably green,” Michael said through a laugh. Luke nodded seriously, “Yes… good choice. Mine’s probably dark blue or black.”

Michael smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately at how serious Luke was taking his question, “Okay, my turn.”

Luke raised his eyebrows, waiting for Michael’s question, “Favorite album of all time?”

“Dude, at least take it easy on me, damn. I asked you your favorite color!” Luke half-shouted, jokingly flailing his arms. Michael folded his arms and grinned smugly, waiting for Luke’s response.

“Hmm… I’d have to say “The Young and The Hopeless” by Good Charlotte,” Luke said, after thinking about it for a moment.

Michael nodded proudly, “Good choice. Mine’s ‘So Right it’s Wrong’.”

Luke’s eyes widened, “You like All Time Low!?”

“Of course I like All Time Low, they’re fucking awesome. I want to see them live so bad!” Michael said excitedly. He loved discussing music, it was one of his favorite things to do. He was glad that him and Luke have similar music taste.

“Alex Gaskarth is such an inspiration to me,” Luke gushed, “I literally used to watch YouTube videos of him on stage performing. Literally I think I know everything about being in a band from those videos.”

“That explains why you’re kickass on stage then,” Michael pointed out, causing Luke to smile proudly.

“I didn’t expect a ukulele player to listen to pop punk,” Luke chuckled. Michael rolled his eyes sarcastically, “I would have hoped you had better faith in me than that.” Luke laughed and shrugged.

“Okay, favorite movie?” Luke said, keeping up this little game they’re playing. Michael noticed that Luke was clearly excited to keep asking him questions.

“Easy. I love The Perks of Being a Wallflower,” Michael said confidently. He loved that movie and had seen it so many times. He read the book in a class and then watched the movie, he had never related to a fictional character so much before in his life.

Luke smiled, “That’s a good one. Mine is Monster’s Inc.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a kid, it’s adorable.” Michael said, laughing. Of course Luke’s favorite movie was a Disney movie. How could he expect anything less? Luke is a big kid trapped in a giant doesn’t-look-19-year-old’s body.

“Mike Wazoski!” Luke quoted, imitating the little girl’s voice from the movie. Michael died laughing and Luke frowned, “Shut up, that’s like the best part!”

Michael just smiled and listened as Luke told him about his favorite parts of Monsters Inc. He was so adorable. Luke’s eyes would light up at anything that made him happy and his dimples would show every time he laughed or smiled. Michael thought every single thing about Luke was perfection.

Luke looked up at the clock on the wall of the diner and frowned, “Aw, we should probably go now. It’s so late.”

Michael turned around and looked at the time, it was almost 1AM. He turned back around, he didn’t want to leave just yet. He was enjoying every moment with Luke, and he didn’t want it to end.

“Yeah... we probably should,” Michael said softly. They both got up and asked the waitress behind the counter for their bill. Luke insisted that he paid but in the end they just split it between them after Michael argued.

Luke and Michael walked out of the diner, the same bell ringing through the doorway as they left. The crisp air hits Michael, sending shivers down his spine. They both continued down the rickety sidewalk together, walking side by side one another.

“I had fun tonight,” Luke finally said, breaking the silence between them. Michael smiled, looking over at him, “Me too.”

Luke smiled in response and even though it was dark, Michael swore his smile lit up the world. They quickly fell back to silence as they walked closely together. Michael’s hands fell to his sides, his sweater falling just below his knuckles.

As they kept walking, Luke’s hand fell to his side from the pockets of his jacket and to his side directly to where Michael’s was. Michael peered down at their hands and then back up at Luke who wasn’t looking at him.

Michael looked down at his feet, making sure he didn’t trip against the raised pieces of concrete that littered the sidewalk that they were on.

Michael’s heart skipped beats as he felt Luke’s hand brush against his, but he didn’t move his hand one bit. He felt Luke’s hand edge into his palm and Michael unfurled his fingers allowing Luke to slip his fingers in between his.

Michael closed his hand around Luke’s and squeezed, his mind was hazy and he felt like his world had stopped. Luke was holding his hand as they walked back to campus.

Michael looked down at his feet, cursing himself for not having the balls to look up at Luke and gauge his reaction. He could feel Luke’s eye’s on him.

Luke squeezed his hand softly and Michael looked up at him. He was met with Luke’s beautiful eyes that could only be described by the most dedicated poets.

Michael looked right into Luke’s eyes, his mouth was parted to say something but Luke quickly mumbled, “I never wanted to stop holding your hand in that diner," and even in the moonlight Michael could see Luke’s blushed cheeks, “I never want to stop holding your hand now.”

Michael could feel a lump in his throat that wouldn’t move, it was like he wanted to say something to Luke but his mind was racing and he couldn’t gather the thoughts he needed to respond to him.

Michael blinked, still looking at Luke as they were walking hand in hand. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts before opening them to look back up at Luke with a small smile,

“Then don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) yell at me on tumblr @ malumbros or in the comments below
> 
> spotify playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1263094033/playlist/1YWtoaio8SinKVI4ZyQOw5


	10. "look at us both pining over fraternity boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!!!! heres a new update :) i hope u enjoy it ok!!!
> 
> also heads up, i changed my URL on tumblr since the last time i posted so i'm now at: 2k13muke.tumblr.com (i also changed my ao3 name if u didnt notice) please come talk to me about this fic !!!!! or just comment below i hope u enjoy

“I still can’t believe that he held your hand!” Eleanor exclaimed, running the last bit of hair dye over Michael’s now bleached hair.

Michael chuckled in response, he had ran right over to tell Eleanor about last night as soon as he woke up. They had planned to dye their hair together anyways, but now Michael had a great story to tell her.

She let out a shriek, “I’m so proud of you! I knew Luke liked you. Ash and Cal said that he never stops talking about you and that they were pretty sure that he liked you.”

Michael blushed, the idea of Luke talking about him to his best friends was adorable. “By the way, how did things go with them? Sorry for leaving you with them,” Michael said as Eleanor set the timer on her phone so they knew when to wash the dye out of their hair.

“It went fine,” Eleanor said smoothly, smiling to herself. Michael raised his eyebrows at her lack of details, turning around to look at her, “Just fine? That’s not like you.”

Eleanor shrugged, “I got Calum’s number and we’re perhaps, maybe… going on a date next weekend.”

Michael’s eyes widened, and he smirked, “Oooooh, you got yourself a date.” Eleanor rolled her eyes at him and smacked his shoulder, “Oh shut up. He’s so sweet, Michael. I literally can’t stop thinking about him. He’s so thoughtful and interesting…” Eleanor trailed off, “Look at us both pining over fraternity boys.”

Michael laughed, “Anyways, how long do we have to keep the dye in?” Eleanor picked up her phone off of the kitchen counter and looked, “An hour.”

After the hour had passed, Eleanor and Michael washed the dye out separately in Eleanor’s bathtub. When Michael walked back into Eleanor’s living area her eyes widened, “Whoa, that looks so good on you!”

Michael blushed a little, running his fingers through his now hot pink hair, “I really like it. It’s a little crazy but… I don’t know…”

“I thought you were going to dye it blue, why the sudden change?” Eleanor questioned as she combed through her still purple hair. She didn’t change her hair color, she just touched it up. She claimed she would never have any other hair color other than purple ever again.

Michael sighed, “It reminds me of Luke.” Eleanor let out a fit of giggles at his answer, “That’s adorable, but why does pink remind you of Luke?”

Michael shrugged, “Don’t know, just does.” He lied, he does know, every single thing about Luke is pink. It’s just his color. It’s the shade his beautiful skin turns when he was flushed on stage, it’s the shade his cheeks turn when they held hands, and it’s the shade that his beautiful lips are—Michael knows because he can’t help but to stare at them whenever he’s around.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, “Anyways, let me blow dry your hair.”

-

Eleanor and Michael spent the rest of the day watching TV and snacking on whatever was in Eleanor’s mini fridge. Michael felt happy whenever he was spending time with Eleanor. She was a really good friend who never judged him when he told her how he felt about anything. She always gave the best advice as well.

Michael was now back in his room, laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling about to pass out when he heard a small knock on his door. Confused, he got up and opened the door, expecting Eleanor on the other side.

His eyes widened once he saw who it was, it was Luke Hemmings, dressed in what appeared to be his pajamas. He was holding a CD, a grin appearing on his face as soon as he saw Michael.

“Hi, sorry to randomly come over without texting or letting you know but I just bought the new Blink album and I wanted to listen to it with you,” Luke rambled, tucking his hands into the pockets of his basketball shorts awkwardly. His smile was bright and his dimples were prominent.

Michael giggled, “That sounds like fun. I wasn’t doing anything anyways.” Michael rubbed his eyes to try and wake him up a little.

Luke laughed, his eyes drifting up to Michael’s new hair, “Whoa, nice. I like this,” he said as he brought his hand up to ruffle Michael’s hair softly.

“Thanks, Eleanor and I dyed our hair together today, I really like how it turned out,” Michael said as a blush crept up on his cheeks.

Luke smiled and handed Michael the CD. “I didn’t even know people still bought CDs,” Michael said, looking at the CD in awe.

Luke chuckled, “Yeah I still do, I like looking at the booklet and stuff. It’s also nice to have something physical.” Michael nodded, looking at all of the artwork that was on the disc. He noticed that the album was called _California_ , he remembered hearing a lot about this album on the radio recently.

He grabbed his laptop and sat down next to Luke on the small couch. Luke scooted closer to Michael as he placed the disc into his laptop and pulled up iTunes to listen to it. He pressed play and the first song started to play. Mark Hoppus’ voice rang out of Michael’s laptop.

Luke’s face lit up with excitement as the drums and guitar started, he started bouncing up and down on Michael’s little couch, “THIS SOUNDS SO GOOD! Holy shit, Michael, are you hearing this!?” Luke grabbed Michael’s shoulder and shook it.

Michael giggled and nodded, “It’s awesome!”

“Everyone doubted them but listen to how good it sounds. I can’t believe this!” Luke was so excited as he talked about the album. Michael smiled and listened, it was really cute to see Luke be so excited about something. Music was Luke’s favorite thing, that much was evident.

Luke looked into Michael’s eyes and smiled. He laid his head on Michael’s shoulder as the next song started playing. Luke hummed the words to this one, already familiar with the tune as it had been on the radio.

Michael’s heart began beating fast as he felt Luke’s head against his shoulder, he didn’t know what to do. Michael shifted down a little, making it easier on Luke to get comfortable. Luke draped his long arm around Michael’s waist and pulled him closer. Michael breathed in Luke, who smelled like clean laundry and cheap cologne.

The next song came on and Luke perked up to listen, it was a slower song than the others they had just listened to. “Wow, I’ve waited so long for this album and it’s so good so far. I’m so glad,” Luke said after a while as the songs still continued to play through Michael’s laptop.

“You’re so excited about it, it’s really cute,” Michael said, glancing down at Luke. Luke’s fringe was all messy from lying on Michael’s shoulder. Michael softly pushed Luke’s fringe off his forehead. Michael felt more comfortable with interacting with Luke like this now after last night.

A tired, dopey smile formed on Luke’s lips, “You’re cute. Thanks for allowing me to nerd out about music with you. Especially randomly and at this hour,” Luke said as he motioned to clock on Michael’s laptop. It was almost 1AM, Michael hadn’t even noticed until Luke said something.

“Of course, but surely I’m not the only one that would nerd out with you? What about Cal or Ash?” Michael wondered out loud, he was curious as to why Luke wanted to listen to this album, that obviously meant a lot to him, with him instead of his best friends.

“I just enjoy spending time with you,” Luke said simply, as if it was obvious. Michael felt like his heart was jumping up and down. He was sure that Luke could probably hear how hard his heart was beating, but that’s what always happened when he was around Luke.

They laid there in a comfortable silence after that, with the occasional remarks about the songs, as the whole album continued playing. It was so easy with Luke, he made Michael feel safe and comfortable when he was in Luke’s presence. Luke knew exactly how to make anything less awkward and weird.

The last song played through Michael’s laptop and Luke smiled up at Michael, “That was so good.”

Michael nodded and smiled down at Luke, he wasn’t sure what to do now. A sad feeling crept up in Michael’s stomach, it was really late and he was certain that Luke was going to leave now, but he didn’t want him to.

Luke sat in silence, his arm still draped over Michael’s torso. His fingers were tracing patterns on Michael’s bare skin underneath his shirt. The silence in the room was calming but also made Michael anxious. Without the music, Michael didn’t know what to say to Luke anymore.

After a couple minutes of internal debate, he looked down at Luke and began to speak, “Luke, y-..”

Michael smiled softly at the sight that was before him. Luke had fallen asleep on Michael’s shoulder. “You don’t have to go,” Michael continued softly, knowing Luke wasn’t listening anyways. Michael smiled to himself and laid his head on top of Luke’s and closed his eyes, eventually being lulled to sleep by the comfort of Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed :) this chapter is best enjoyed whilst listening to the new blink album ahahhaha 
> 
> spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1263094033/playlist/1YWtoaio8SinKVI4ZyQOw5


	11. “being in a band is all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

The light filtered through the blinds of Michael’s dorm, causing Michael to wake up. He was still in the same, uncomfortable position from last night. Michael smiled at the disheveled boy whose huge body was awkwardly slumped over onto Michael’s chest, drooling on Michael’s shirt.

They had somewhat shifted in positions throughout the night apparently as Luke was now cuddled up into Michael’s chest just under Michael’s chin. Luke also had wrapped his arms around Michael tightly and Michael had his arm around Luke.

Michael shifted slightly, trying not to wake Luke up but it was to no avail. Luke’s eyes blinked open slowly, sleepily drifting up to look at Michael. A small smile spread across Luke’s face as he nuzzled into Michael’s chest more. “Hey,” his voice was low and gravelly.

“Hey, you fell asleep on me last night and I didn’t want to wake you,” Michael said softly, bringing his right hand up to gently play with Luke’s hair, which caused Luke to smile sleepily.

“S’fine,” Luke said, still trying to wake up a little. Michael felt a lot calmer than he felt last night. It’s too early to be nervous, Michael thinks.

 “Do you want some breakfast?” Michael asked tenderly, his fingers still intertwined in Luke’s soft curls. Luke nodded slowly and shifted over so that Michael could get up.

Michael got up and stretched, his back and neck were aching from sleeping in such an awkward position but he didn’t mind it—it was totally worth it. He made his way to his little half kitchen and opened his mini fridge. Thankfully, he did pick up some eggs from the store by campus earlier this week.

“You like eggs, right?” Michael called over to Luke, who was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, scrambled please,” he turned and smiled.

Michael cracked four eggs and began scrambling them before pouring them into the pan. Luke got up and came over to Michael’s kitchen, resting his chin on Michael’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Michael tensed, his eyes widening at how cuddly Luke was being.

“Food woke you up fast,” Michael teased, a grin forming on his face as he moved the eggs around in the pan with his spatula.

“I never miss an opportunity to eat,” Luke murmured, Michael could feel Luke’s beard tickling his cheek. Luke kept his arms around Michael’s belly as he watched Michael cook their breakfast. Michael’s face felt hot and his stomach fluttered at this new closeness between him and Luke. Although it was a little confusing, Michael didn’t want to question it just yet.

After a few minutes of cooking, Michael divided up the eggs and placed them in two bowls. They both carried their bowls to Michael’s couch to sit down and eat.

“I hope my cooking isn’t awful,” Michael said as he watched Luke take his first bite of eggs.

Luke chewed his food and smiled, “It’s good!”

Michael smiled, the two boys were sitting with their knees up, adjacent to each other from the couch. “Thank you, Michael,” Luke said, smiling brightly.

“For what?” Michael questioned, popping another bite of eggs into his mouth. Luke just shrugged and grinned, “For everything.”

Michael smiled, he didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just kept quiet hoping Luke knew how much his kind words meant to him, even if he didn’t properly know how to express it.

After they had both eaten, Luke asked Michael if he could use his shower. Michael got dressed and began cleaning up the dishes and pots that they had used for breakfast.

“Um…” Luke said quietly, causing Michael to turn around. Michael’s eyes widened as he saw Luke in his living room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripping from his fringe, which was stuck to his forehead. He was absolutely adorable, Michael thought.

Luke’s face was bright red, “Could I, um, borrow some clothes?”

Michael let out a soft laugh and quickly turned to his dresser. He decided on giving Luke one of his baggy Harley Davidson T-shirts and a pair of his jogging pants, so he could tighten them in case they didn’t fit.

Luke smiled as Michael handed him the clothes, “Thanks.”

Michael nodded and watched as Luke turned around and went back into his bathroom. Michael’s face was red hot.

Luke emerged from Michael’s bathroom with his clothes on. He looked so adorable in Michael’s clothes, because they were relatively baggy on his lanky figure.

Luke slipped on his shoes quickly and smiled at Michael, “Hey, I gotta run but thank you for breakfast,” Luke said, walking towards Michael.

Michael returned the smile, starting deep into Luke’s cerulean hues.

“You and Eleanor should come over later tonight. Cal, Ash and I are hanging out and fucking around with some new music,” Luke suggested, he peered down at his feet with his hands in his pockets.

“Okay, I’ll see if Eleanor’s up for it. I definitely am,” Michael said, smiling still.

“Cool,” Luke said smoothly, a red tint adorned his cheeks. He pulled Michael in for a quick hug and turned quickly to leave from Michael’s dorm.

* * *

 

“Of course, I’m coming!” Eleanor beamed as soon as Michael asked her. They were to be at Luke’s frat in an hour. Michael laughed at her brisk answer, knowing she wanted to come because Calum would be there. Her and Calum had apparently been texting all the time since their last meeting.

Eleanor pulled Michael into her dorm by the hand and rushed over to her dresser frantically, “What should I wear!?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “It’s not super formal or anything, we’re just hanging out.”

Eleanor turned around, shooting Michael and incredulous look, “Calum will be there,” she said matter-of-factly.

Michael chuckled and walked towards her dresser, watching her toss her clothes around in frustration.

Eventually she decided on a dress, after changing clothes at least three times. Michael was glad he gave her almost an hour notice, as he had already gotten ready for the night.

It only took them a few minutes to walk to Luke’s dorm, so they made it there just in time. Luke opened the door as soon as they knocked, smiling brightly. He was still wearing Michael’s clothes, which made Michael’s heart flutter.

Luke took them down to the fraternity’s basement, which had a couple of sofa’s around a pretty big flat screen TV. Eleanor immediately made her way over to Calum, greeting him with a small hug. He smiled down at her. Michael thought they were really cute.

Ashton was sitting on the couch with a beat up guitar in his hand, strumming randomly. Michael sat down next to Ashton and Luke followed, sitting down directly next to Michael on the couch.

“So, what song are you guys working on?” Michael asked, looking over at Ashton. Ashton shrugged, looking at Luke and smiling, “Don’t know yet. It’s barely got lyrics or a rhythm, but it’s something I guess.”

Luke laughed, “It’s basically like the majority of our songs, unfinished.”

“At least you can write songs, even if they’re unfinished, that’s pretty cool,” Michael pointed out.

Luke giggled and shrugged, “Ashton, why don't you play them what we have so far?”

Ashton smiled and began to strum some chords on the acoustic guitar, and Luke chimed in singing softly, _“I want to breathe you in like you’re vapor. I want to be the one you remember. I want to feel your love like the weather, all over me, all over me.”_

Luke stopped and smiled, “That’s basically all we’ve got. It’s pretty cheesy.”

“Hey!” Calum said with a frown, from over in the corner where him and Eleanor were chatting, “I wrote those lyrics.”

Luke chuckled, “Bro, they’re so cheesy.” Calum rolled his eyes, “Yeah? I’d like to see you write a better song.”

“Actually, me and Michael are writing a pretty bomb ass song for our songwriting class,” Luke announced, nudging Michael.

Michael blushed and nodded, “It’s okay. We literally have two lines,” he reminded Luke.

“Best two lines ever written,” he stated proudly, “Michael and I are lyrical geniuses.”

Calum scoffed, causing Eleanor to giggle, “Let’s hear them then, if they’re so good!”

“Not yet, not until we’re finished with the entire song,” Luke said smugly, grinning up at Calum. Ashton rolled his eyes, he was still strumming on his guitar, playing with the chords to their new song.

Calum and Eleanor joined everyone on the other couch, making casual conversation with everyone.

Eleanor noticed Luke had a beer sitting on the table in front of the couches, “Any more of those?”

Luke nodded, “They’re over there in the fridge,” he said as he pointed behind him on the couch.

“D’you want one, Michael?” She asked as she stood up. “Yeah, please!” Michael said. She went over and got two beers from the fridge, handing Michael one. He popped it open and took a drink.

“So, Calum what’s your major?” Michael asked. “Songwriting,” Calum beamed, “I just play bass on the side.”

Michael nodded, “You’re really good. Luke said you wrote most of the songs I heard the other night?”

“Yep!” Calum smiled.

“And Ashton, what did you major in? Drumming?” Michael asked, turning to Ashton. Ashton smiled and nodded, “Drumming and guitar.”

“Ashton can play basically any instrument you hand him,” Luke said.

“No I can’t!” Ashton said modestly.

“I’ve never seen Ashton not be able to play an instrument,” Calum pointed out.

“I wish I could play something,” Eleanor frowned, taking a drink of her beer before sitting it down on the table.

“You should try, I could teach you bass,” Calum said, smiling down at her. Her eyes widened, “Oh my god, you totally should!”

Michael laughed, “I let her play my ukulele and she did so bad.” Eleanor narrowed her eyes, “I wasn’t that bad!”

“Oh yeah, that’s right, you play ukulele!” Ashton said excitedly, “Luke told me that, it’s so interesting.”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, it’s fun. I really love it.”

“He’s so good at it,” Luke interjected, causing Michael’s cheeks to heat up, “He can sing as well.”

Michael’s eye’s widened, “I don’t sing that great.”

 “You’re being modest. You sang great when you played for me,” Luke reassured. Michael looked at Luke and smiled.

Everyone in the room continued to casually chat for the rest of the night, Michael felt so happy being with everyone. He felt like he actually had friends for once, which was something he wanted to accomplish so bad as soon as he got his acceptance letter to this school.

Coming here wasn’t just about learning how to be a better musician, it was about making friends too. It was about finally getting out of his shell and doing new things.

After a few hours of hanging out with everyone, things started to wind down for the night. Michael had a couple beers, so he was feeling a little buzzed.

Ashton had gone home because he had to go to work in the morning, so it was just Calum, Luke and Eleanor now.

Eleanor and Calum had seemed to warm up to each other fairly quickly, Calum had now draped his arm around her shoulder as they watched the movie that they had put on the TV.

Luke nudged Michael’s shoulder, causing Michael to break away from the movie.

“Wanna go to my room?” Luke whispered.

Michael’s heart skipped a beat, because again Luke wanted to be alone with him. He nodded and Luke stood up.

“We’re going up to my room,” Luke announced to Calum and Eleanor. Luke took Michael by the hand and led him up the stairs of the fraternity.

Once they were in Luke’s room, Luke shut the door behind him. Michael went and sat on Luke’s bed and looked around, remembering the last time he was in this room.

Luke joined him on the bed. Michael turned to Luke and smiled, “I had a lot of fun tonight. Your friends are really cool.”

“They’re alright,” Luke said sarcastically, causing Michael to laugh.

“I noticed you still are wearing my clothes,” Michael said, poking at Luke’s side. Luke blushed, but shrugged it off, “I was too lazy to change.”

“They look better on you, anyways,” Michael said softly. Luke hummed in response, laying back on his bed.

A comfortable silence filled the room. It had seemed that Luke had something on his mind but Michael didn’t want to pry. Michael laid back on Luke’s bed beside him.

“Michael?” Luke said after a short while.

“Yeah?”

Luke turned onto his side towards Michael, “What do you want to do after you graduate?”

Michael smiled, he hadn’t really thought about this for a while since he started school, but it was something that he was really excited about doing, “I want to teach music.”

Luke’s face lit up, “That’s awesome.”

Michael nodded, “You want to be in a band, but is there anything else you want to do?”

Luke thought for a moment, “Being in a band is all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

“Well, I think you’re going to be huge,” Michael smiled, which caused Luke to smile too. Luke rolled back over onto his back. “I mean if it doesn’t work out, I’ll always have piano I guess,” Luke laughed, but Michael knew he didn’t really find that funny.

The room went into silence again; Michael didn’t really know how to respond to what Luke had said. Luke seemed sad and Michael wanted to ask him if everything was okay, but he couldn’t get himself to.

“Can I hear you play?” Michael asked instead, turning to Luke, “I know you hate it, but I’d love to hear you play.”

To Michael’s surprise, Luke agreed. He got up off his bed and sat down in front of his keyboard. He patted the spot on the bench next to him. Michael smiled and sat down next to Luke, barely fitting on the tiny bench.

Luke paused for a moment before placing his fingers down on the keys and began playing. [(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so6ExplQlaY) The sound that flowed out of the piano was so beautiful. Michael’s whole face lit up as Luke’s fingers danced across the keys of the small keyboard. The sound that poured out was slow but beautiful, filling Luke’s room.

Luke’s brow furrowed as he played, his fingers expertly moving over the keys. Michael felt the vibrations of the different notes as Luke continued playing. Michael’s senses were in overdrive as he tried to watch Luke play but also listen to the beautiful sound that Luke was creating with just his fingers.

Luke played one last note on the piano and turned to Michael with a small smile, “That was the most fun I’ve had playing in a long time.”

“It was beautiful,” Michael said, his voice was just barely above a whisper. Luke’s beautiful eyes were staring back at Michael’s. Michael could feel his heart race quicken as his eye’s drifted down to Luke’s lips and then slowly making their way back up to Luke’s ocean-like eyes.

Before Michael had even realized, Luke’s lips were meeting his. Michael brought up his hand to softly intertwine it in Luke’s hair as they kissed slowly. Michael’s heart was exploding as the two deepened the kiss. Luke placed his hand on Michael’s thigh, squeezing slightly as they continued kissing.

Luke’s lips were soft and he tasted of cheap alcohol, but Michael didn’t mind. In fact, it was exactly how Michael had imagined.

Luke pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead against Michael’s and grinning. Michael had no idea how to react to what had just happened, everything that Michael had dreamed about ever since he had met this boy finally just became reality.

Michael’s hand cupped his cheek, pulling him in for another small kiss to prove to himself that it was no longer a dream and that he was finally kissing the beautiful boy that never left his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> spotify playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1263094033/playlist/1YWtoaio8SinKVI4ZyQOw5
> 
> tumblr:  
> 2k13muke.tumblr.com


	12. "to the moon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!!! thanks to the anon that poked me on tumblr to get me going :-) and sorry that this update took so long but honestly i think the updates will be a lot more slow now that i am in school. i have four writing intensive classes and i also work so it's rly hard to dedicate time to writing but I WILLLL continue to because i love this story and i have a lot more stuff planned :-) 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr (@2k13muke) and leave me feedback in the comments please, i love reading anything u have to say about my fic it honestly makes me so happy knowing ppl read it and enjoy it <3

Michael pulled away from the kiss that they had just shared. His eye’s searched Luke’s face for his reaction. Luke just simply smiled, his sapphire hues glistening in the dim room.

Michael’s heart was beating so loud Luke could probably hear it. His brain was trying to convince him that this was all one big elaborate prank or just simply a dream but he didn’t care. He had just kissed Luke, and Luke kissed him back without hesitation.

Luke smiled, bringing his hand up to Michael’s cheek. His thumb softly rubbed across Michael’s growing stubble, “You’re beautiful, Michael.”

Michael’s breathing hitched, but he managed to at least get out, “Thanks.”

They both paused, still looking into each other’s eyes. “Luke, I…” Michael began, searching for the right words, “I really like you. I have liked you for a while and I just, I never found a way to tell you.”

Luke giggled, his cheeks were still pink and his lips were reddened from their kissing, “I like you too. I’ve been trying to get the courage to tell you as well.”

Michael let out a grateful sigh, it felt like everything he had ever wanted with Luke was finally falling into place.

Luke got up slowly from the bench, but he held out his hand for Michael. Michael took his hand allowing Luke to lead him over to his bed.

Luke plopped down onto his large bed, his head hitting the soft pillow with a small thud. Luke patted the area next to him, urging Michael to join him. Michael climbed over onto the bed next to Luke. Luke rested his head on Michael’s chest, draping his arms over Michael’s belly.

Michael had a lot of questions for Luke, but he couldn’t get himself to even say anything to the blonde boy.

“I didn’t even think you, y’know, liked boys,” Michael finally decided to say, cringing at his wording.

Luke laughed, shifting positions so he could look into Michael’s eyes, “I guess I’m… bisexual. I’ve known for a while but I’ve never really acted upon it because I’ve been scared to. Cal and Ash know, that’s why they were bugging me the other night about you.”

Michael nodded, a small smile spreading across his lips, “So, am I like, the first guy ever?”

“Yeah.”

Michael nodded again, that made him feel better. Luke was basically Michael’s first guy, too. Michael used to kiss his neighbor sometimes, but it really never progressed further than that. He was the only person Michael knew was gay in his town.

Things get quiet again, Michael can hear Luke’s soft breathing as he cuddles into Michael’s chest. It’s quiet but it’s not awkward. It never really is with Luke, Michael realizes. Everything is so easy and _right._

“Does your parents know?” Luke asked suddenly.

“Yeah.. yeah they know.”

Luke nods, “If I told mine, it’d be just another disappointment to add to the list. They don’t exactly approve of …this.” Luke hesitated with the last word, not really sure how to phrase what he was trying to say.

Michael could feel his heart get heavy, “Well, screw them. Also, that’s not true. You’re not a disappointment.”

Luke lets out a dry laugh, “Yeah. I kind of am.”

Michael rolls his eyes, “You’re Luke _fucking_ Hemmings. You’re not a disappointment. You’re a rock star in the making. You get on stage and it’s like you were born to be there.”

Luke blushes, but hides it by burying his face into Michael’s chest.

“Say it,” Michael says.

“Say what?” Luke mumbles, his voice muffled.

“Say that you’re not a disappointment,” Michael says through a giggle. He pokes Luke’s side, causing Luke to jolt up a little.

“No.”

“Say it!” Michael says again, this time loudly.

Luke rolls his eyes and mumbles, “I’m not a disappointment.”

“Louder.”

“I’m not a disappointment!” Luke practically yells, raising up to look Michael dead in the eyes. Luke’s cheeks are bright red and his curly fringe is a mess.

Michael sits up too, before bringing his hand up to intertwine his fingers in Luke’s locks, pulling Luke towards his lips once again.

Michael breaks away from the kiss reluctantly, he brings his hand down to cup Luke’s cheek, “I want you to believe that Luke. Because liking boys and wanting to pursue their own dreams doesn’t make someone a disappointment.”

Luke’s eyes are wide as he stares back at Michael. A small smile graces his lips and he nods. He lays back down on Michael’s chest, cuddling even closer to him. Michael’s arm is draped around Luke’s back. Luke absentmindedly playing with Michael’s hands.

“What do your tattoos mean?” Luke asks softly, tracing the anchor that Michael had on his thumb. Michael smiles softly and shrugs, “Honestly, the ones on my fingers have no real meaning. I just liked the way they looked.”

Luke nodded, “What about this one?” Luke traced the tattoo that was just above his elbow. The dark tattoo contrasting with Michael’s pale skin.

Michael smiled, “It’s from a video game. It’s a symbol meaning home.” Luke smiled as he continued tracing it.

“And this one?” Luke pointed at the cursive writing that was on his bicep. Michael smiled at how curious Luke was being.

“It’s what my mom says when I ask her how much she loves me,” Michael says.

“To the moon,” Luke said softly.

Michael nodded, grinning a little, “To the moon.”

Luke nuzzled his head into Michael’s chest again, he looked so innocent and small when he was cuddling into Michael. He was much different than the obvious stereotypes that everyone had thought about him.

Deep down, Michael thought, all Luke wanted was to be appreciated and wanted. Michael wanted to be that for him. He wanted to be Luke’s rock and he wanted to be able to remind Luke of how amazing he was when he was being told otherwise by his parents and professors.

“We should sleep, Lu, we have class tomorrow,” Michael said softly, running his fingers through Luke’s curls. He felt Luke nod against his chest.

Michael turned on his phone alarm for class the next day and laid his phone on Luke’s table. Luke pulled the covers over both of them, lying his head back down on Michael’s chest. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke protectively and was quickly lulled to sleep.

* * *

Michael’s phone alarm sounded, his eyes snapping awake. He reaches over Luke and turns off his alarm before settling back into bed. Luke was still flush against Michael, his cheeks smooshed against his bare chest.  

“Lu,” Michael nudged, his voice croaky and rough. “Mm,” Luke groaned, his eyes opening just slightly. A smile spread across Luke’s lips as he saw Michael’s face. Michael felt his face heat up at the sight of the cute, sleepy boy that he was holding.

“We have songwriting in like, thirty minutes,” Michael says as he runs his hand down Luke’s back, as if to encourage him.

Luke groaned again, sitting up slightly. His eyes were hooded as he looked at Michael. Michael grinned, “Y’look cute.”

Luke let out a laugh and shook his head, “You’re lying. I look like shit in the morning. Mornings are my worst enemy.”

Michael rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to Luke’s face, pulling him in for a small kiss. His stomach still erupting with intense butterflies.

Luke smiled through the kiss before pulling back, “Waking up to kisses from you makes mornings a lot better though.”

Michael giggles, a blush spreads across his cheeks as he sits up, rubbing his eyes awake.

They both got up and got dressed, Michael borrowing some of Luke’s clothes just as Luke did yesterday. Michael sat down on Luke’s bed after getting dressed, waiting for Luke to finish getting ready in the bathroom.

Michael unlocked his phone and noticed he had a bunch of unread messages from Eleanor. Calum had apparently walked her home last night and then ended up staying over at her place.

Michael texted her back to let her know what happened with him and Luke last night. Smiling as he typed the words, because he still couldn’t believe it himself.

As soon as he was done texting Eleanor back, Luke emerged from his bathroom. He had a snapback that was covering his unruly hair and a big hoodie that was thrown over some black basketball shorts.

“You look really cozy,” Michael noted. Luke grinned and spun around like he was some sort of fashion model.

“C’mon, we gotta go dork,” Michael said through a laugh as he got up. They both made their way out of Luke’s fraternity and outside. Even though it was almost fall, the outside air was still very hot and muggy.

They both took their time walking to class, Michael got the urge to hold Luke’s hand as they walked side by side but he didn’t know how Luke felt about being out in public.

“Luke?” Michael asked softly, as they made their way onto the main part of the campus.

Luke looked up and smiled, “Yeah?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

Luke glanced down at their hands and then back up at Michael. He looked around, he seemed nervous to do anything with Michael whilst other people were around.

“What if someone tells my family?” Luke says quietly, his voice sounding a bit scared.

Michael frowns, “They’re not going to do anything to you, if I have anything to say about it.” Luke took a deep breath but didn’t respond. He simply just grabbed Michael’s hand and interlaced his fingers with his.

Luke looked up at him and smiled, “Okay.”

Michael squeezed his hand assuring Luke that it was okay. In the back of Michael’s mind, the nerves lingered too, but for now he just wanted Luke to not hate who he was, and he wanted Luke to trust him.


	13. "i don't know, but you're stuck with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to make a quick warning that in the next couple of chapters there will be homophobia and emotional abuse. if you want specifics, please message me and i will let you know.
> 
> in light of recent events, i want everyone to know that if you need to talk to someone about anything at all, especially about what's happened recently you can always come to me on tumblr (2k13muke.tumblr.com) or more specifically my LGBT blog (5soslgbt.tumblr.com). please be safe during these times and remember that there are people who are looking out for you. i know it may seem hopeless right now, but we will come together and fight this. we will rise up. <3 
> 
> also another note on this story, the next chapter will be out sooner rather than later because i am excited to write the next few chapters!! this story is basically about to wrap up, im not entirely too sure how many more chapters there will be but not too many. enjoy! and as always please leave feedback in the comments or on my tumblr, it really makes my day to hear what you have to say about my story. Thanks!! xx

Luke gripped Michael’s hand as they walked into the classroom together. People in the room stopped their conversations and stared at them as they walked into the room together. Luke let go of Michael’s hand as he sat down.

Luke look over at Michael, his face was red, he was clearly nervous.

Michael smiled at Luke, “It’s okay.”

Luke nodded and took a deep breath. Dr. Wright came in soon after and began teaching. Michael was nervous about everything too, he just wanted to seem strong for Luke.

Michael had no idea what he would do if Luke was to get hurt or if Luke’s parents found out about him being bisexual. He assumes Luke’s parents wouldn’t take it too well and it would make Luke’s life an even more living hell.

Michael couldn’t handle the thought of Luke hurting any more than he already does.

“Don’t forget the first draft of your song is due on Friday. I will give each group individual feedback to prepare for the final performance! I’m excited to see what you all come up with,” Dr. Wright says as he looks around the room.

Michael barely paid attention to the entire lesson because he was too busy lost in his thoughts about Luke and everything else that has gone on. Michael felt nervous about Luke’s parents but also extremely happy and lucky that Luke gave him a chance in the first place.

Dr. Wright dismissed the class and Luke got up and held out his hand for Michael to take. Michael grinned up at him and laced his fingers with Luke’s.

“We should probably work on our song,” Michael said with a grin as they walked out of the class together.

“Yeah, we can do it now? I don’t have anything else to do today,” Luke suggested as he now hugged Michael’s arm instead of just holding his hand.

“Yeah that would be good,” Michael said, smiling at his favorite boy.

* * *

 

Luke and him made their way into Michael’s room. Michael shut the door behind him and smiled at Luke who had plopped down onto Michael’s large couch, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Cozy?” Michael chuckled, as he sat down next to Luke.

Luke nodded, a small grin adorning his lips.

“What’re you thinking about?” Michael said, turning to Luke. Luke just smiled and straddled Michael, pushing him back so that his back laid flat against the top of the couch.

“You’re just… so…” Luke said, pausing for a moment to brush Michael’s fringe off his forehead, “perfect.”

“Yeah?”

Luke nodded in response before bringing his lips to Michael’s, softly kissing him. Kissing Luke made Michael feel breathless. It still didn’t really feel real to Michael that he and Luke were, well, a thing.

Luke pulled away, resting his forehead onto Michael’s, “Earlier today, in class, I was terrified to finally be out. It was scary… but then I realized that I don’t care what anyone thinks. It doesn’t matter, because you make me happy. This makes me happy.”

Michael’s heart felt like it could float away at what Luke was telling him, “Good. You deserve nothing more than to be happy in your own skin, living your own life. Not the one anyone else wants you to live.”

Luke kissed Michael on the lips once more before rolling off Michael’s lap and cuddling into his side.

“I guess we should really get a work on this song, eh?” Luke said softly, looking up at Michael.

Michael ruffled Luke’s hair and grinned, “We should.”

* * *

 

“I’m so glad we almost got the whole song written! I think it’s going to be the best song in the whole class!” Luke almost shouted as he twirled around Michael’s room with the lyrics sheet in his hand.

“Were geniuses!” Luke said as Michael caught him in his arms, giggling at how dorky Luke was being.

“I mean, it was mostly you. I just did a couple lines,” Michael said as he pulled Luke closer to him by the hips.

“You wrote the chorus, babe, that’s like the most important part of the song,” Luke pointed out, causing Michael to roll his eyes.

“’I’ve got a jet black heart’, Isn’t that the most emo thing you’ve ever heard? Are you sure it’s okay?” Michael said softly, doubting his lack of skills in the songwriting department.

Luke rolled his eyes, “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Michael said softly as he pulled Luke in for another kiss. “Shut up,” Luke said in between kisses.

“So, what now? Netflix and chill?” Luke said, wiggling his eyebrows. Michael rolled his eyes and pulled Luke onto his couch again. Luke fell down on top of Michael’s lap giggling.

“Last time we watched Netflix, you almost fell asleep. You’re a lightweight when it comes to staying up late, Hemmings,” Michael said through a chuckle.

“I like my sleep!” Luke defended, crossing his arms.

Michael sighed playfully, “What am I going to do with you?”

Luke shrugged, a grin pulling at his lips, “I don’t know, but you’re stuck with me.”

Michael chuckled and gave Luke the remote to put something on Netflix for them to watch. Michael grabbed the blankets from his bed and wrapped them up so that they were warm.

After their fourth episode of SpongeBob was over, Luke’s phone went off with a loud ding. Luke reached over to grab it, “Probably Calum wondering where I am,” he chuckled.

Luke unlocked his phone, his face went pale as he dropped it onto his lap.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Michael said as he held Luke. Luke buried his head into Michael’s chest.

Michael picked up the phone and looked at the message screen.

 

 

> **From: Dad**
> 
> **11:35 PM**
> 
> We need to talk. We know what you’ve been up to, and we will not allow it.

Michael’s heart sank as he held Luke close. This was all Michael’s fault. He made their relationship public, even though Luke was nervous about it.

“Luke I’m…” Michael started.

Luke looked up at Michael and sighed, tears rolling down his cheeks, “It’s not your fault. I knew it would happen.”

“I’m coming with you. Tomorrow, I’ll march right in there with you. They’re not going to hurt you. Not on my watch,” Michael said, and he meant it. He would not let Luke’s parents take Luke away.

“You… don’t have to. You shouldn’t,” Luke said softly.

“I want to.”

Michael knew this is what he had to do. He was going to let Luke’s parents have it. He was going to let them know that they could no longer get away with hurting Luke.

"If they want to try and hurt you, they'll have to hurt me first."


	14. "hey dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does feature the use of one homophobic slur (the f one specificially) and deals with topics of homophobia in regards to family. if this upsets you in anyway please do not read this chapter. <3

Michael woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of rustling next to him. Luke was tossing in bed, mumbling something in his sleep.  

“Luke?” Michael whispered, pulling him into his chest.  

Luke didn't respond, he was still sleeping. Luke's breathing settled and he nuzzled his face into Michael's chest.  

Michael softly intertwined his fingers into Luke's curls and sighed. He knew Luke was feeling anxious about the text he received from his dad before they went to bed.  

Luke didn't want his dad to find out about his sexuality, and now he apparently knows. This wasn't good for either of them. Michael knew this wasn't going to end well, but he was determined to make sure Luke wasn't going to get hurt.  

Luke's parents have already hurt Luke enough. It's time for someone to stand up to them and tell them that their son is his own person who has his own dreams and life. 

Michael was nervous, too. He was worried about what they would say to Luke, or even, what they would do. He didn't know the extent of how they treated Luke. Understandably, Luke barely talks about it. Michael just knows he doesn't want to see him like that night at the party. 

Michael squeezes Luke closer to him and drifts back off to the soft lull of Luke's breathing.  

* * *

 

The light shining through Michael’s window and the smell of eggs frying awakens Michael the next morning. He rolls over to find an empty spot where Luke was lying next to him the night before.

He opens his eyes and rubs them while adjusting to the light in his room.

“Morning sleepy head,” Luke says quietly as he turns from the kitchen counter.

Michael smiles as he sits up in his bed, “Are you making me breakfast? I should marry you.”

Luke laughs at his cheesiness, which Michael is thankful for considering last night’s events, but he knows that Luke still isn’t feeling too well.

“I’m a horrible cook, so don’t jump to conclusions just yet,” Luke said as he flipped the eggs around in the pan.

Michael got up slowly and made his way over to Luke, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

“You okay?” Michael whispered softly in his ear. Luke nodded but didn’t say anything more before putting the eggs onto two plates for each of them and bringing them both over to Michael’s couch and sitting them on his coffee table for them to eat.

“I’m scared,” Luke eventually said with a sigh, as he sat down on the couch. Michael sat down closely next to him and wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist.

Michael turned Luke’s head so Luke met his eyes, “I will not let them do anything to you. At all. Okay?”

Luke searched Michael’s eyes for a moment before nodding, “I know… it’s just… I am terrified of what they’ll say. I know it’s not going to be good, especially from my dad. He never has anything nice to say about me anyways, so this just adds to the ever-growing list of how much of a fuck up I am.”

“You’re not a fuck up, Luke. You’re talented and smart and if they don’t see that in you, then well, their views are insanely warped,” Michael said seriously as he ran his hand down Luke’s arm tenderly.

Luke laughed anxiously before turning back to eat his breakfast.

After the two got done, they both decided to get dressed and prepared to go to Luke's house. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them, but Michael and Luke were terrified of going.

“You don't have to go to him and justify yourself,” Michael eventually said to Luke, who was sitting on Michael's bed.

“I know. I am not going to justify it. I'm just going to stand up for myself. I want to see what he has to say. Maybe it won't be so bad…” Luke trailed off before looking up at Michael with a worried smile.

Michael sighed and reached for Luke's hand, pulling him up off the bed and into his arms.

“and I’ll be right there with you, promise.”

* * *

 

Michael and Luke decided to walk to Luke's house. The two weren't saying much to each other, mostly because Luke seemed to be very anxious and nervous about the whole ordeal.

Michael kept reminding him that he didn't have to go and talk to his dad, but Luke kept insisting.

Once they reached the Hemmings’ estate, which was located right outside of campus, they stopped.

Luke looked up at the ginormous house and sighed before taking Michael by the hand and leading him to the front door.

Michael gripped Luke's hand and silently hoped that everything was going to be okay. Michael was prepared for the worst, however.

Luke turned the knob and went in, still squeezing Michael's hand.

“Hello?” A man called out, walking towards the front door of the house.

“Oh. Luke,” Mr. Hemmings said plainly as he saw Luke and Michael standing in the front hallway.

 Luke quickly dropped Michael's hand, “Hey dad. Uhh, this is Michael he's my…” Luke looked at Michael and then back at his dad.

“I know, don't say anymore. We need to talk Luke. The living room. Now,” Mr. Hemmings said lowly as he walked towards the back of the hall.

Michael turned to Luke and grabbed his hands, “Listen babe. We can leave right now. You don't have to talk to him.”

Luke shook his head, “Nah, I want to. He can get over it.”

Luke leaned in and kissed Michael quickly and softly before turning to head into the living room. Once he was in there, Michael scooted closer so he could hear what was going on. 

“Luke, I will not accept this. First, you don't want to play piano, you don't want to continue the legacy that I made for you. And now this?” Luke's dad’s voice rang out. His voice had an edge to it that made Michael's stomach turn.

“Now what, dad? I'm a faggot? Go ahead and say it,” Luke said loudly.

“Luke,” Mr. Hemmings retorted, “Don't use that language in this house.”

Luke sighed, “Whatever. It's exactly what you want to say and you know it. I’ve heard you talk about people like me before.”

Mr. Hemmings audibly sighed. “Luke, I just can't understand why you would want to ruin your future to be a washed up, good for nothing nobody. You are my son Luke and I want what's best for you. Always have,” Luke's dad said, and the sad part was he sounded sincere.

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luke's dad acted like he was doing Luke a favor by saying these awful, degrading things to his son. Michael was vibrating in anger as he listened to this man put down his boy.

Luke's voice got louder, “No you don't! You want what's best for _you_ and our fucking last name. I'm through. I don't care about legacy. I only care about what makes ME happy.”

“You've always been a spoiled and selfish brat. And now you're even worse,” Mr. Hemmings voice raised louder, a harsh edge to the last sentence.

Luke didn't respond for a moment, but when he finally did he could tell Luke was tearing up, “I hate you. I _hate_ you! You don't know anything about me because you've never tried. Quit pretending like you have ever done anything good for me.”

At this point, Michael decided it was best if he went in and got Luke. This conversation was going nowhere with his dad and he didn't want Luke to listen to any more shit that was going to spew from his dad’s mouth. He just wanted to get Luke as far away from this place as possible.

Michael went through the door and grabbed Luke's arm, “Lets go, Luke. You don't deserve to be talked to like this.”

“Yeah run along, Luke, with your _boyfriend_ ,” Mr. Hemmings said through his teeth. He was clearly angry.

“I am his boyfriend and I will make him happier than you will ever do. You don't know how much you are losing when it comes to how you treat your son. I hope you're ashamed,” Michael spat as he laced his fingers with Luke’s.

Luke’s dad didn’t say a word, he just turned his attention to the paper he was reading beforehand as Michael lead Luke to the front of the house.

Once the two were outside again, Luke was in tears. Michael pulled him into his chest and let him cry.

“Shh, it's okay, we're out of there,” Michael said softly in Luke's ear as he ran his hands through his hair.

Luke pulled back and looked at Michael. His eyes were red and tears flowed down his face.

“Thank you… I-,” Luke started to say but Michael shushed him before wiping his tears from his cheeks. “You don’t have to thank me,” Michael said.

Luke nodded before clinging to Michael’s chest again, he gripped Michael’s shirt tight and cried. Michael rubbed his back softly and just let him. He didn’t know what else to do.

“I am… gonna go. I need to be alone,” Luke said, his voice muffled through Michael’s shirt and through his tears.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, um.. okay,” Michael hesitated. He was worried about Luke and didn't want to leave him alone.

Luke pulled back from Michael’s chest and looked into Michael’s eyes before looking back towards the road that led back to campus.

“Bye, I’ll... see you soon,” Luke said quietly before letting go of Michael and walking quickly towards the campus.

Michael stood there watching him walk away in front of the Hemmings’ house. He had no idea what to do or if he should chase after him. Michael opened his mouth to call out to Luke, but nothing would come out.

Eventually he could no longer see Luke anymore, and that’s when Michael realized that his cheeks were stained with tears too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :(


	15. "i just don’t think i belong on this earth anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******this chapter could be potentially triggering because there are some mentions of suicidal thoughts...if you want to know more details message me on tumblr. (@2k13muke)*********

Michael did not know how long he stood in front of the Hemmings’ mansion. Thousands of thoughts were racing through his head as he stared in the direction Luke went. He wanted to desperately follow him and grab him and tell him to not show himself off like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He was stuck between feeling like Luke hated him and feeling like this was all his fault.

Michael pulled out his phone and opened up his text messages and began typing one to Luke.

> “Babe. Please don't beat yourself up.”

Michael quickly deleted it before sending, deciding that Luke can talk to him when he’s ready. If he wanted space, he’ll give it to him. Michael desperately needed somewhere to go and someone he can confide in or he’s going to march right back into the Hemming’s household and give Luke’s dad a piece of his mind.

He decides that going over to Eleanor’s would be his best bet to get his mind off all of this, he shoots her a quick text.

> “Can I come over?”
> 
> “Yeah. Just home.”

Michael sighed and took one last look at the Hemmings’ house. He felt rage burn within his chest over how Luke's dad treated Luke and finally moved from the spot he had been standing in for god knows how long.

 

* * *

 

Michael knocked on Eleanor's door and she quickly let him in.

“Hey, what's up?” Eleanor asked as Michael came in and sat on her couch.

Michael sighed, “Well, his dad found out.”

Eleanor seemed confused, “What do you mean ‘he found out’? Is that a bad thing?”

Michael nodded before laying his head back on her couch, “Yeah, he’s apparently extremely homophobic. I’m an idiot Eleanor. I held Luke’s hand in public even after he expressed to me that he was scared. I should’ve known better…” Michael trailed off because tears were threatening to spill over.

“That's so… ignorant! This campus is so diverse. One of the biggest clubs on campus is the LGBTQ and diversity club. How can the president be homophobic?” Eleanor rolled her eyes, she seemed frustrated and worried for Luke. “Also… Michael. Do not apologize. You’re not an idiot, you just wanted to hold your new boyfriend’s hand… you did nothing wrong,” she said, her voice falling into a more serious tone.

“I know… I just, I feel like it’s mostly my fault,” Michael placed his head into his hands trying to not cry.

Eleanor looked concerned, grabbing Michael's arm and pulling him into a hug before whispering, “It’s not your fault.”

“So what happened? Was everything okay? If he laid a hand on you, you need to tell someone,” Eleanor rushed.

“Nothing physical happened. A lot was said though,” Michael shook his head angrily. Tears were threatening to spill over as he thought about Luke’s face when his father said those harsh words to him. Michael has never been so angry in his life. Luke should never have to feel that way about himself, but it turns out that his parents are constantly doing that to Luke.

Michael began to tell Eleanor everything that was said to Luke and how much Luke was hurt by the words his dad said to him.

“Wow…poor Luke,” Eleanor said quietly, after listening to Michael. Her hand reaches up to caress Michael’s arm to comfort him. Michael was almost in tears recalling the entire experience.

Michael didn't respond, leaning his head back on the couch to keep from crying.

“Have you tried texting him?” Eleanor asked, letting go of Michael’s arm and grabbing her phone.

“No.. I figured I should give him space,” Michael sighed, fiddling with his fingers.

“I'll text Calum and let him know to keep an eye on him,” Eleanor said as she quickly typed on her phone.

“Ask him if he's there? Please,” Michael said as he watched her text Calum. Eleanor nodded as she tapped send.

“Done,” She sat her phone down in her lap.

After a few minutes of silence Eleanor's phone dinged. They both glanced at the text.

“Apparently Luke has locked himself in his room. He isn't talking to anyone,” Eleanor said, worriedly.

“At least he's safe,” Michael lets out a sigh of relief.

Michael spent the rest of the day with Eleanor, and Eleanor periodically keeps getting updates from Calum about how Luke is doing.

* * *

 

Michael rolls over and he squints at the harsh light coming from his dorm window. He sits upright and rubs his eyes. The clock on his bedside table says 11:45AM. He doesn’t have class today, but that’s not even what’s on Michael’s mind. It’s been a week since Luke had his fight with his dad, and it’s been a week since Luke has talked to Michael.

Michael has sent Luke a text every day, asking if he’s okay and waits patiently for a response. A response he doesn’t think he’ll get anytime soon.

Michael’s also been talking to Calum and Ashton—both of who are equally as worried about Luke. According to them, he’s shut himself down like this before and for the exact same reason. His dad and him had a huge fight when he decided to move over to the frat house and Luke was really torn up about it then.

It infuriates Michael that Luke lets his dad get ot him like this, but Luke has been through a lot and Michael can’t possibly begin to comprehend.

Michael’s mom is the most accepting person ever and didn’t hesitate to accept him when Michael came out to her. He wishes that Luke could have that exact same experience, but unfortunately Luke’s dad is a dickhead.

He grabs his phone from his table and sends Luke his daily text.

> Hey Lu listen just please talk to me. Even if it’s just one word. Were all worried sick. Cal said you haven’t even barely ate or showered. Don’t shut us out, we’re here for you.

He hesitates a moment before sending it, but he quickly taps send so he can’t change his mind. He then shoots Cal a text asking if he’s heard anything since yesterday from Luke. Calum has been talking with Michael everyday and making sure Luke is okay. Michael is extremely grateful that Luke has friends that live with him.

Michael decides to get up and shower before doing whatever he was going to do today. Besides worry about Luke, Michael has been focusing on his schoolwork. Although, Luke hasn’t showed up to class this week, he is still trying to work on the rest of their song. He’s not really made much progress with it, because he realizes he’s not really that good of a songwriter by himself.

Michael spends all day trying to write lyrics for their song and trying to come up with chords that will make the song sound good. He thinks he’s at least got the chorus figured out. This is a good distraction from thinking about Luke, which is seemingly all he’s been doing the past week.

He’s probably looked at his phone a million times today, checking to make sure Luke hasn’t texted him. He glances at his phone and realizes it’s almost midnight already and he’s officially shut himself in his room all day doing practically nothing but trying to write music and watching anime.

Michael sighs as he turns off his TV and lays down on his couch. He genuinely is so worried about Luke and he doesn’t know what to do. Part of him wants to just rush over to Luke’s house and cradle him in his arms and remind him how amazing he is… and the other part wants to just forget any of this ever happened. If Michael hadn’t came into Luke’s life, he might not be in this situation. It’s all Michael’s fault.

Just as Michael starts to close his eyes and drift away, he is awoken by a hurried knock to his front door.

Michael jumps up in a fright and rushes towards his door and opens it without hesitation.

There stands Luke, in a sweatshirt and shorts and tear streaked cheeks looking back at him. Michael smells the strong scent of alcohol from Luke. Luke’s eyes are hollow and there are dark circles around his eyes. Michael could feel his heart breaking from the sight.

“Luke… oh my god,” is all he manages before pulling the boy into a swift hug. Luke snakes his arms around Michael’s waist and sighs heavily.

“I’ve missed you, Mikey,” Luke says quietly, his words slurring.

“Luke…are you drunk?” Michael says as he pulls back from Luke.

Luke shrugs and moves passed Michael, swaying as he walks towards Michael’s couch. Michael catches up to him to grab onto him before he trips over Michael’s ukulele that’s lying in the floor.

“Luke… please sit down, you’re scaring me” Michael says slowly as he guides Luke to sit down on his couch.

Michael sits down next to him and pulls Luke closer to him, “I’m drunk” Luke says through a flat laugh.

“I know, Luke. C’mere,” Michael pulls Luke towards him, allowing Luke to lay his head onto Michael’s chest.

“I’m a fuck up, Michael. All I do is fuck up and I can’t make no one happy… so I’ve decided that I’m going to just stop…existing,” Luke rambles, not making much sense. Michael’s heart leaps into his throat with the words Luke is saying.

“You’re…. not saying…?” Michael hesitates, not wanting to put words into Luke’s mouth.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it. I just don’t think I belong on this Earth anymore, I don’t deserve to live,” Luke says, tears spilling over instantly.

Michael’s heart is pounding as he lifts Luke up off his chest to look into his eyes. Michael doesn’t see the shine of his eyes anymore, it’s hollow and empty. “Don’t you fucking dare say that shit, Luke.”

“It’s the truth, no one wants me,” Luke says plainly, as if he’s already decided his fate.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Luke? You’ve changed my fucking life. Luke, you are worth something. Don’t you fucking dare say these awful things about yourself because your dad thinks them. You don’t deserve this,” Michael says as he takes Luke’s face into his hands, wiping his tears off his cheeks.

Luke sniffles and places his hand against Michael’s, “I-I just... hate myself.”

Michael’s heart finally breaks in half and he joins Luke in crying. He places his forehead against Luke’s and looks him into his deep blue eyes, “Babe… you shouldn’t. You don’t understand how important you are to everyone around you. You mean so much to everyone and who you are is enough. You. Are. Enough.”

Luke closes the gap and they exchange kisses through their tears, Luke’s hand grips Michael’s shirt as he breaks away from the kiss, “You’re the only reason I haven’t yet.”

Michael shakes his head, “You shouldn’t feel this way in the first place.”

“I do though, Mikey… I do,” Luke says softly as he lays his head on Michael’s chest again. Michael cradles his head like he would a child and rocks Luke back and forth.

“I’m glad you came here,” Michael says as he gets up, helping Luke get up with him.

“You need to sleep, Luke, come on,” Michael says as he helps Luke over to his bed and lays him down, placing the covers over Luke before climbing into the bed himself.

Michael faces Luke and twirls Luke’s soft curls in his fingers, “Sleep, love… we can talk about this tomorrow when you have a sounder mind.”

Luke nods and his eyes flutter shut, “Thank you,” he whispers before drifting asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i know wtf i haven't posted in literally a year but here i am updating this. this is for @grumpylukes on tumblr for motivating my ass and letting me know that people still wanna read this so :-) i will finish it pretty soon. i want to get it done. There are only two more chapters left and it's going to be great ok... also YAY 5sos are back <3 i missed them and them coming back has given me inspo to start writing this story again. look forward for the new update relatively soon :) love u guys and im excited to get back into writing!


End file.
